


The Morgan Clan

by Bubbybear1111



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Albert Mason Deserved More Screentime, Albert is taller than Arthur because Yes, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Arthur Morgan Deserves Happiness, Arthur Morgan Does Not Have Tuberculosis, BAMF Arthur Morgan, Banter, Bisexual Arthur Morgan, Canon-Typical Violence, Domestic Fluff, Don't copy to another site, Dorks, Established Relationship, Family Drama, Fluff, Found Family, Gay Albert Mason, Gen, High Honor Arthur Morgan, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, In this house we love and support Albert Mason, M/M, Our boah is chubby :D, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Protective Arthur Morgan, Red Dead Redemption 2 Spoilers, Thicc Arthur Morgan, s o f t, yall its gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2020-03-20 10:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 30,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18991294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubbybear1111/pseuds/Bubbybear1111
Summary: 5 years after the events of Red Dead Redemption 2, Arthur Morgan and Albert Mason travel the West, living a life of adventure and excitement. But everything they'd experienced during their time together never prepared them for what they would encounter in the wilds of West Elizabeth.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I've had fun with this story, and I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> My Instagram, Tumblr and Wattpad are Bubbybear1111. Please check them out!
> 
> This fanfiction was beta'd by robotforest on tumblr and Sad_Y33haw on ao3!

During the height of spring when the rains pour like rivers and the world changes from color to color, evolving from one state to another, four children lost their lives.

 

The first child’s life was lost the moment she was born, crying into her mother’s arms as the mother tried to cull her tears. But the child cried, sensing the hardship ahead of her. 

And she continued to cry as the mother carried her away from the shack, away from her safe haven, and into the wilderness.

Though the child did not know the word, the experience she had was  _ escape _ . She and her mother were  _ escaping _ . From what, the child did not know, but the fear compelled her to cry.

Again her mother tried to cull her tears, but once the gunshot sounded, she tried no longer. The child became quiet, and the mother’s eyes grew wide. With the child in her arms, the mother ran as fast as possible and as quiet as she could. Through the trees, over hills, around boulders, until she could run no more. 

With tears in her eyes, the mother stashed her child away and disappeared, the only indication of where she’d gone being a gunshot that once again caused the child to blink back her tears and keep quiet. Though she had not the thought nor words, instinct told her not to be found.

 

The second child’s life was stolen by her mother when she agreed to marry her into a wealthy family. The man the child was to be married to was old, at least in comparison to her. He was posh and too tidy. His hair had too much slick in it. But she tried to love him for her mother. She tried to care for this man who obviously cared for her. But she did not.

She was to be wed on the eve of her sixteenth, when the lights of the Lemoyne sunsets shone over the rain-soaked landscape. The wedding was to be magnificent, her mother said.

The venue was a garden surrounded by flowers of all kinds. Lights hung from post to post to the gazebo, which stood in the middle of the garden. It was pure white, almost blinding to the child’s eyes. Purple flowers encircled it before creating the border of a footpath that led to the entrance. Her mother said she would love it. She did not.

On the night of the wedding, the child decided to disappear. With an hour to spare she packed all of her belongings and fled, leaving not even a note behind. 

 

The third and fourth children’s lives were lost when two men robbed their family’s wagon. Their mother told them to hide and their father told them to take his knife for protection. The elder child took the knife, then led his sister up into the hills. There they waited and waited.

First there was talking. It started out calm, but then became panicked. Then there was a shot and a scream. Then there were two more shots, barely even a second apart. The younger child struggled in the boy’s arms, tears falling down her face. She wanted to see what happened. She needed to see who had died. And so did the boy, but he knew to wait. He knew there was still someone out there.

After a while, there was a noise like cracking reigns and wagon wheels. Both children almost jumped up to see what was going on, but neither did. So they sat and listened as the wagon went on its way, getting farther and farther away.

Once the sound died away, the two children crept from their hiding place and back down the hill. Both children froze at the sight of their parents’ bodies. The girl ran to her parents and cried while the boy watched, tears slipping down his face. 

When dawn broke the boy pulled his sister away and back into the woods. They were on their own now. 

 

As spring grew with the flowers and flooded with the rains, four children silently called for help. A plea which became an echo that travelled far and wide to someone who would hopefully save them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Until next time!


	2. Curious Couple

“Aha!” A triumphant voice split the still morning air.

“Whatcha got, Albert,” Arthur Morgan asked as he trudged toward his partner, mud of the Dakota River bank squelching underneath his boots. 

“I believe I’ve found what you’re looking for!” Albert Mason pointed animatedly towards a plant subtly different from those around it. Arthur stepped away from the bank and walked through the windswept grass, fingers grazing it ever so softly. “This is Thyme if I’m correct?”

“That you are,” the cowboy chuckled, “good job. You seem like you’re finally gettin’ the hang of livin’ rough.” The expression Albert gave in response made Arthur’s heart swim and a smile grow on his face. 

“Why thank you, Mister Morgan. I’ve had a good teacher after all!” The photographer winked at him and Arthur bent his head to hide his blush.

“It was nothin’. If we’re gonna keep doin’ this, then you’ve gotta be able to do some of this yerself. Also, stop callin’ me Mister Morgan, we’re way passed that.”

“Oh, but I like calling you that. A fine man such as yourself deserves the title.” A hand snaked around Arthur’s waist and another took his hat off. He flicked his head up just in time to meet Albert’s lips with his own. The photographer was smiling, and when he pulled away his eyes were alight with something Arthur could only perceive as adoration. His own eyes undoubtedly held the same shimmer.

“Well, in that case, I should still be able to call you Mister Mason.” Arthur captured Albert’s lips again for a moment before pulling away and taking his hat back.

“Hey!” Albert’s hands grasped for the hat, but Arthur stepped out of his reach. “Give that back!”

“It ain’t your hat, Albert!” Arthur danced away from his partner’s hands.

“I know it’s not, but I stole it fair and square!” Albert ran after his cowboy in mock anger, hands barely touching the hat before it was whisked away again.

“Oh? So you’re the outlaw now? Guess I must’ve rubbed off on ya-Woah!” Stumbling over a rock, Arthur fell into the grass.

“In more ways than one!” Albert plucked the hat from the cowboy’s grasp before plopping down next to him on the ground. He laid the hat on the grass and turned to meet his partner’s eyes. Both of them were wide, and his face was very red.

“Mister Mason. I didn’t know you were so forward,” he said before Albert gave him a punch in the shoulder, producing a huff of laughter from the man.

“If I’m correct, I was always the forward one. If I hadn’t propositioned you, we wouldn’t be here and you’d most likely be dead,” Albert said matter-of-factly. Arthur frowned, a hollow feeling quickly forming in his chest. He turned away and looked up at the sky.

“Yeah, yer right. If ya hadn’t done what you did I’d’ve been either shot to Hell or hanged in Blackwater or Saint Denis…” Albert’s brows furrowed and he reached over to place a firm but gentle hand on Arthur’s cheek, pulling his eyes towards the photographer’s.

“Arthur, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to bring it up. I know you miss them.” Arthur’s larger hand encased his own.

“Yeah, I do. I wish I still had ‘em, ‘specially Dutch and Hosea. And- and I know John’s alive, but we can’t see each other and I hate it. Honestly, I feel like I never should’a made that deal with the Pinkertons after everyone else’d been killed.” It was like clouds had shifted over the landscape and brought darkness into Arthur’s heart.

“If you hadn’t made that deal, neither you nor the Marston family would’ve been let to live. Because of you that little boy I met will have a life.” And there was the sun breaking through the clouds.

“Hmm. I guess yer right. I just wish I’d done something sooner, so I could’ve saved ‘em all.”

“I know you do. But what’s done is done, and you have to accept the effects,” Albert smiled, “Aren’t you grateful to have me?” Arthur snorted at that.

“Of course I am. Without you I’d be drunk off my ass in some saloon God knows where or done something I’d’ve regret.” The two men looked each other in the eyes for a long moment before Albert wrapped his arms around the cowboy and pulled him close.

“I love you, Arthur Morgan. Did you know that?”

“I did. And I love you too, Albert Mason. Did you know that?”

“I did.”

 

~~

 

When the sun was high in the sky, and both men had their satchels filled with rations from the valley’s plentiful resources, the two got onto their horses and headed out to Strawberry.

“Why are we going to Strawberry again,” Arthur asked as he spurred his horse to trot closer to Albert’s. His horse, Ghost, neighed at Shadow’s Cast in greeting. Shadow’s Cast huffed back at her.

“I received a telegram when we were in Flatneck about a magnificent herd of horses around the area and I thought we might go see if we can take some photographs. My informant also told me that there was a bounty on the loose.” Arthur nodded in response.

“Who even is this informant o’ yers? We’ve been followin’ his advice for what- four months? Without ever seein’ him.”

“He’s a good friend of mine. If you want to meet him, we can.”

“What’s he do?”

“He’s an author. Goes around the country looking for inspiration for his stories,” Albert smiled, “I think you should read them. They’re quite marvelous.”

“What kinda stuff does he write?” Ghost whinnied at him as he spoke so Arthur bent down to pat her neck.

“Mostly adventure, but he does do some romance novels. Though, he self-publishes those. Doubts that any publishing house will take them.”

“Why?” Albert gave him a glance.

“Because they’re mostly for fellows like you and I.” Arthur’s brows rose at that. Another Curious then. Arthur wondered how many of these people Albert knew. 

“I see,” he said after clearing his throat. 

“Yes, sad really. His writing is quite good. I do think you would enjoy it.” A hopeful expression appeared on Albert’s face. His partner rolled his eyes.

“Maybe,” he said. Albert beamed.

“Good! I’ll see if I can get you a copy of one of his newest novels.” He kicked Shadow’s Cast forward. Arthur couldn’t help but chuckle at his partner’s eagerness. With his own kick, he hastened Ghost after her friend and through the woods.

 

~

 

The two arrived in Strawberry just as the sun disappeared under the horizon and the stars were unveiled. They walked their horses to the hitching post outside the hotel and tied them up, then Albert entered the building with Arthur behind him.

“I think we should see my friend tomorrow before we go out. That way you can meet him and we can get more information on that herd he talked about,” Albert reasoned as they walked up to the hotel’s desk.

“And that bounty,” Arthur added. The photographer nodded in agreement before turning to the hotel owner.

“What can I do for you two?” The owner asked politely.

“Room please,” Arthur said as he pulled out a roll of cash to hand to the man. The man counted the bills before looking up.

“One room?”

“Yes, please,” Albert responded before Arthur could. The owner paused a moment, then nodded.

“Alright. Here’s the key. First room on your left.” He handed Arthur the key.

“Thank you.” Arthur tipped his hat to the man, then ushered Albert upstairs, a hand on his partner’s lower back. Once the two closed the room door behind them, Albert plopped down on the bed.

“He seemed nice.”

“Not nice, just doesn’t care as long as he’s gettin’ business,” Arthur said before placing his hat next to Albert’s on the dresser and laying down next to his partner. The photographer giggled when he brushed his beard over the other man’s ear.

“Stop, Arthur. You know I don’t like that,” Albert said as he batted a laughing Arthur away.

“Yer laugh is tellin’ me otherwise.” Arthur quickly pulled Albert towards him and started tickling him at the spot on his neck right below his ear. Panicked laughter escaped the man almost immediately.

“Sto-hop! Please, Arthur! People will h-hear us!”

“I don’t care,” Arthur chuckled as he moved his hands down Albert’s back and toward his ribs. At that point Albert could barely contain his screeching and a loud yelp escaped him. He quickly covered his mouth, eyes wide. 

The next moment a pair of feet were running up the stairs and a fist was knocking on the door.

“Are you alright in there,” the voice asked.

“Yeah, we’re fine,” Arthur responded gruffly before going back to tickling Albert. Albert tried his best to hold in his laughter until the person went away, and when footsteps disappeared down the stairs, he exploded into cackling.

“Ar-Arthur ple-hease! I am b-begging you!” Albert instinctively kicked back, resulting in a low grunt and the hands disappearing from his sides. The next moment a loud thunk sounded as Arthur fell off the bed.

“Are you alright?” Albert scrambled to see if his partner was okay. Instead of worry, satisfaction washed over him as his eyes landed on a curled up cowboy with his hands clutching at his crotch. 

“Christ, that hurt.” Arthur grimaced and let out a breath before a scowl landed on his face when he realized Albert was laughing at him. “It’s not funny!”

“You’re - you’re right, it's not, I’m so sorry.” The photographer tried to cull his laughter and, once he was successful, helped Arthur up off the floor and onto the bed.

“God, maybe I should just let you loose on any bounties we find. Can kick the shit out of ‘em for me.” Arthur let out a pained chuckle. Albert gave an amused huff in response.

“I think I’d be dead from the shooting before I could even get off my horse.”

“Maybe, but if we’re ever in a close quarters fight I’ll-”

“Be sure to call on me to take over? I’d be delighted,” Albert smiled and leaned in to rest his and Arthur's foreheads together.

“I’ll be sure to get into some trouble then,” Arthur let out a low laugh, then pecked his photographer on the lips. His partner gave a satisfied hum. 

“We’ll see,” Albert whispered. He fell back onto the bed, bringing Arthur own with him. Then the two kicked off their boots and curled up for a good night’s rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope my characterization of both Arthur and Albert are good. I quite enjoyed writing both them and this chapter!


	3. The Photographer, The Artist, and The Author

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter technically wasn't beta read, but I read it over myself like 3 times so I'm pretty sure all of the grammar mistakes and misspells are gone.

Arthur got up before the sun’s light broke the inky darkness of the sky. Being as quiet as possible he put his boots and hat on, then crept down the hotel stairs and onto the street where the horses stood hitched. He walked over to them and patted them both.

“Mornin’ you two.” The horses whinnied at him and he chuckled. Ghost nudged his jacket pocket, then his face. “Alright, alright.” Arthur pulled out two carrots and stuck his palms out to both horses. Ghost wolfed it down, but Shadow’s Cast took her time. A flick of Ghost’s tail to her friend’s side caused Shadow’s Cast to quickly finish her meal. Arthur smiled and patted the two horses again before getting out his brush from Ghost’s saddle. 

Brushing both his and Albert’s horse took until morning finally broke the sky. When he finished with a satisfied huff, both horses responding in kind, he made his way back into the hotel and up the stairs to his and Albert’s room. He opened the door to see his partner putting on fresh clothes.

“Arthur!” Albert swung around, face briefly turning pink before going back to it’s normal shade. He smiled at his cowboy and gestured him to close the door as he finished buttoning up his shirt.

“Mornin’,” Arthur said. He walked over to his photographer and pecked him on the cheek. Albert did the same. “Took a bath I see.” Arthur caught the scent of lavender as he pulled away.

“I did. When I woke up this morning and you weren’t here I decided to take the time to clean myself up before we go see my friend.” Albert pulled his vest on and began buttoning it. 

“I see.” Arthur leaned his head against Albert’s, watching him via the mirror as his partner finished dressing. When Albert looked up, a fond smile played on his lips. 

“I wish I could take a photograph of this,” he said wistfully.

“Yeah?” Arthur chuckled, wrapping his arms around the other man’s waist and pulling him closer. Albert laid his hands over Arthur’s. 

“Sadly it would take away the magic of it all, seeing a camera in the picture.”

“Maybe I could draw it for you,” Arthur said, more as just a thought than an assurance.

“Oh, could you?” His partner turned in his arms and reached up to move back his hair before placing a kiss on his forehead. “That would be wonderful. Maybe I could put it up at my next gallery,” he chuckled.

“Hmm. I doubt they would allow that.”

“I doubt so too, but it’s worth a try.” Albert pried Arthur’s hands away from him so he could walk to the dresser and put his hat on. Then he took his cowboy by the hand and led him downstairs.

“We goin’ to meet your friend,” Arthur asked.

“Yes, we are! He should be at the local restaurant,” Albert gave a laugh, “Restaurant! Can you believe it? We’ve only been away from here for only two years, and they’ve already added so much more to this little town.” The two stepped out onto the street and paused. “I mean look at it! There’s so much more to it than there was.” Arthur huffed out a laugh.

“What? I know I’ve told you that I prefer the great expanses of nature to city life, but seeing people grow and prosper is in its own way very satisfying,” Albert said before he linked elbows with Arthur and began walking them to the small restaurant at the end of the street.

Once the two got there Arthur unlinked their arms and opened the door for his partner to walk through, then followed behind, eyes scanning the room. There weren’t many people here, but that was to be expected in the early morning. Two men sat at a table in the corner chatting idly, while a woman and a man sat at another table and ate. Neither of them spoke. There was another man at the bar, head turned away from the two. He wore a light blue vest and white shirt. His pants and hat matched his vest. The boots on his feet were the same type that Albert wore. 

“Jacob!” At Albert’s call, the man turned, a smile on his sunburnt face in an instant. He ran over to Albert and hugged him before pulling away, his eyes alight with excitement.

“Albert,” he said, “I’m so glad you could meet me here! After so long, it’s good to see you.” He patted the photographer on the shoulder.

“Yes, it’s glad to be here! You look well!” Albert beamed at his mustached friend.

“Oh yes, the weather up here agrees with me quite nicely!” As he said the last few words, his eyes landed on Arthur and widened considerably. “Who is this,” he asked, a smirk on his face and his eyes glinting with something almost predatory-like. Arthur took a wary step back.

“This is my dear friend, Mister Arthur Morgan.” Albert guided the man, Jacob, over to Arthur.

“Oh? A  _ dear friend _ , you say? That’s wonderful, Albert!” Jacob held out a hand for Arthur to shake, the glint in his eyes completely vanished. Arthur hesitantly shook his hand.

“Yes, Mister Morgan here is quite the man. He’s been a partner to me in my photography the last few years.” Albert beamed at Arthur, the love in his eyes evident. Arthur couldn’t help but smile in return.

“Oh, so this is the man that I saw pictured in your very first gallery. He’s changed quite a bit hasn’t he? A bit softer around the edges. A little less rugged.” Jacob walked around Arthur, poking him in the back and shoulders, “no doubt he’s incredibly strong, being the giant of a man he appears to be.”

“As a matter of fact, he’s stronger,” Albert boasted. “He’s fought off more than a few predators for me.” Jacob’s eyes widened.

“Has he now? Well that must’ve been a sight to see.” He poked Arthur in the stomach.

“It would have if he hadn’t been fighting for his life.” Both men chuckled, leaving Arthur very confused. 

“Shall we sit down by the window?” Jacob motioned over to a table bathed in sunshine.

“Of course!” Albert nodded vigorously and grabbed Arthur by the wrist, pulling him over to the table. Once all three men sat down, another man came over and greeted them.

“What would you three like this morning?”

“I’d like some eggs and bacon, if you please,” Jacob said. The man nodded and turned to Albert.

“I’d like the same.” The man nodded again and turned to Arthur. Arthur swallowed, unsure of what to do. Nobody had ever come to a table and asked what he wanted to eat before.

“Uh… Same for me, I guess,” he finally responded. The man nodded and walked away, leaving the three men to their conversation. 

“So, how’s life been treating you- besides meeting Mister Arthur Morgan that is. Any recent developments?” Jacob leaned an elbow on the table and had his eyes latched on Albert. 

“Fairly well. I’ve been able to scrape quite a few pictures together for some art galleries in Saint Louis and Denver. Someone commissioned me in Valentine. Wanted me to take a picture of him and his dogs. Very nice fellow,” Albert responded thoughtfully. 

“I see, and what about you Mr. Morgan?” Jacob turned his attention to Arthur and Arthur, having been observing the restaurant, jumped slightly.

“I-uh. Yeah, life’s been servin’ me fine. I’ve made quite a few bucks on bounties over the years, and Albert’s been showin’ my drawings at some of his galleries.”

“Drawings you say? Interesting. I don’t think I’ve ever seen any. Might I look at some of them?” Anticipation filled Jacob’s entire body in one instant, and Arthur couldn’t help but say yes. He grabbed the journal from his satchel and handed it over, eyes remaining on the man’s eager hands as Jacob flipped through the pages.

“Aren’t they wonderful,” Albert asked as his hand came to meet Arthur’s under the table, “It took awhile for me to bring him around to the idea of putting some in a gallery and selling them, but he was finally swayed.” The photographer squeezed his hand and Arthur squeezed it in return.

“They are indeed magnificent! I’ve never seen so many beautiful sketches before.” Jacob flipped a couple more pages and gasped, a grin landing on his face. “There is quite a lot of you isn’t there?” Arthur knew exactly which drawing Jacob was referring to. It was from about a month ago when he and Albert were up in Ambarino. Albert had stood a few feet from one of the geysers, his arms splayed, when it had gone off. Arthur couldn’t not draw the expression of complete contentment and warmth on his partner’s face.

“There is, but it’s mostly animals and scenery. My favorite is the one of the entire five states,” Albert said.

“Oh which one is that,” Jacob asked in awe. Albert gestured for him to hand over the book, then flipped about half of the pages, stopping on a drawing spanning both.

“Here it is.” Albert handed back the journal. Jacob’s eyes went wide.

“Oh my goodness. This is amazing. Has this one ever been put up in a gallery?”

“No, I think Arthur likes to keep that one to himself.” Albert nudged Arthur’s shoulder, producing a single huff of laughter from the cowboy.

“Yeah,” he said, “I like to keep that one to myself.”

“Well, it’s truly beautiful,” Jacob said as he handed back the journal. Arthur put it back in his satchel.

“So what about you, Jacob? Anything new I didn’t get in your telegram,” Albert asked.

“Not much. My new novel is getting traction though!” The photographer gasped.

“It’s not… that one is it?” Jacob laughed and waved a hand dismissively.

“Heavens no! I doubt anyone but the three of us at this table would want to read  _ that  _ one. It’s actually the one I told you about last time we met, the one about the bear.”

“Oh! That one. I haven’t yet gotten around to reading the copy you sent me, with all the adventures of our own Arthur and I have been getting up to, but I must say I am excited to start it!”

“Good, you should be! I believe you’d find it quite enjoyable. Same with you, Mister Morgan.” Arthur perked up at his name and met the man’s eyes.

“Maybe. I- I admit I’m not much of a reader. I prefer stories told through talkin’ or picture,” after realizing the implications of what he said he quickly corrected himself, “Not that I can’t read! I just… don’t… much.” Jacob nodded slowly, eyes still stuck to his.

“I see, well that’s alright. I do admit my stories might seem like daily life to you and Albert-”

“Nonsense, Jacob! Your stories are wonderful. Arthur just prefers the occupation of nature rather than that of the pages in a book.” Albert waved the author’s self-doubt away with one hand and patted Arthur’s leg with another. A gesture Arthur knew meant that he wasn’t at fault for what had just occurred.

“I understand,” Jacob sighed as he leaned back in his chair, “Stories like mine aren’t for everyone. Anyways! About the telegram I sent-” Before Jacob could get out another word, the man came back with three plates of bacon and eggs. “Marvelous,” he said, “Thank you, Sir!”

“You’re welcome,” said the man before disappearing again. 

“Now, as I was saying,” Jacob picked up a piece of bacon and took a bite out of it, “about the telegram I sent you.” Arthur picked up the fork that was on his plate and began eating his eggs.

“Oh, yes,” Albert said before doing the same.

“The horses I saw were quite magnificent. Seven of them at least. The stall-”

“Were there any foals,” Arthur asked. Jacob thought a moment before answering.

“...Yes. I believe there were two. Why do you ask?”

“I heard the winter was hard ‘round here. Wanted to know if the foals had survived,” he replied. Jacob smiled, his brows raising.

“I see. Well, as I said the horses are magnificent. Oh! And the scenery to accompany them is also beautiful. You’ll love it, Albert.” Both the author and the photographer smiled.

“I bet I will. Where can we find them?”

“Several miles north. You’ll know it when you see it.” Albert nodded and silence settled in the air for a moment before Arthur reluctantly shooed it away.

“What about that bounty you mentioned,” he asked between bites of bacon.

“Ah, yes! Of course,” Jacob chuckled, “When I mentioned it to Albert I thought he would do his best to stay away from it, not send his bodyguard out to handle it.” At the word bodyguard, both Arthur and Albert gave the author a look, one that he didn’t seem to register.

“I heard that the fellow was west of here, settled somewhere near the Owanjila Lake.”

“Is it just him?” Arthur cocked his head. Why would a man with a bounty on his head be camping near an open area like that unless he had company?

“From what the sheriff told me, yes, but he’s known for attracting the help of wolves.”

“ _ Wolves? _ ” Arthur’s eyes widened. 

“Yes, I’m certain he said wolves. Apparently as long as they’re fed they allow him in their territory. Odd, isn’t it?”

“ _ Odd _ ? It’s downright  _ insane _ !” Arthur sat back in his chair and stared out at nothing, remembering how he had almost died from that pack of wolves he protected Albert from five years ago.

“Oh, come on, Arthur,” Albert gave him a nudge in the side, “You’ve done it before. As long as you bring your shotgun this time I doubt there will be any trouble.”

“I dunno, Albert. After last time?  _ Christ _ .” The photographer gave his hand a squeeze. 

“I know,” he said gently, “You have all day to think about it. If you end up not wanting to that’s fine.” Their eyes met for a moment before Arthur nodded in understanding.

“Well, even though I could watch this all day, I must go,” Jacob piped up.

“Oh? Where to?” Albert watched his friend get up from the table with confusion.

“I’m on my way to the textile mill just east of here. The owner said I could use his roof.”

“His  _ roof _ ,” Arthur asked.

“Yep! I like to get up to high places when writing my stories, that way it kind of all lays itself out in front of me, similar to the landscape,” the author said with a smile before walking over to the counter and laying some bills down and walking out of the restaurant with a salute to the photographer and cowboy.

“Is he always that odd?” Arthur turned his head back to Albert as Jacob left. 

“Yes, he is an odd duck isn’t he? I think it’s why I enjoy his company so much.”

“I thought it was ‘cause both of y’all have a healthy appetite for talkin’ non stop.” For that Arthur got a kick in the shins, and his grin turned into a grimace at the sudden pain.

“Ha ha. Very funny,” Albert said with a shake of his head. He got up from the table and went over to the counter to pay, leaving Arthur to rub his sore shin. Once the photographer finished, Arthur met him by the door and the two men walked out of the restaurant and back onto the street, ready to start their day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case you were wondering, Ghost is one of the Light Grey Shire horses you can find in the game. Shadow's Cast is the Black Arabian you can buy in Saint Denis. I have the same horses with the same names in the game. (Both of them are very good girls.)


	4. Up Through the Valley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is quite a bit longer than the others because I won't be able to update for a couple days since I''ll be getting my wisdom teeth out tomorrow. I hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Also I did my best to edit it myself. My beta readers have seemed to officially disappeared on me so I'm revising all of this myself now. So I hope it's still up to par. Thank you!

“So, how many pictures ‘re you thinkin’ of takin’ of these horses,” Arthur asked as he unhitched Ghost and climbed up to her saddle. His eyes trained on Albert’s precariously secured camera on the back of Shadow’s Cast.

“I don’t know. As many it takes, I suppose,” Albert replied once he mounted his own horse. The two men spurred their horses on at the same time and headed out of town at a trot.

“Of course.” Arthur chuckled and shook his head. “Do ya think you’ll be needin’ my help with the horses?”

“If need be, but if not then you’re free to do whatever you like. Hopefully, you’ll use that time to draw the picture you promised me this morning.” Albert gave his partner a sly smile and Arthur scoffed.

“I didn’t promise nothin’. That was you assumin’ I did.”

“But you did suggested it in the first place!” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Arthur sighed and paused to think for a moment, “Fine. Fine, I’ll draw the picture.” Albert shook his fists slightly in excitement and hummed happily.

“Thank you, Arthur. I’ll be sure to love and cherish it.” He leaned over the gap between their horses. Arthur knew what was coming and leaned down to meet Albert’s lips for a moment.

“Oh this is so exciting! I can’t wait to get those pictures!” Albert grinned at him and spurred Shadow’s Cast forward. Ghost whinnied and followed her friend’s fast pace through the woods.

 

~

 

By lunchtime the two came to what both assumed to be the spot. Albert dismounted and unhitched his camera, while Arthur sat on his horse for a few more moments so he could give her a routine praise. Then he hopped off and grabbed his shotgun. 

“This place is absolutely gorgeous isn’t it, Arthur? Right in between Strawberry and Rock Ridge. I’m surprised we haven’t come across it before,” Albert mused as he put together his camera. It was obsolete now and each repair part was becoming harder to come by, so he had everything wrapped up in canvas.

“I’ve been here before. Long time ago now, though,” Arthur replied. He stood next to Albert, watching the landscape.

“Really? How come you never told me about it?”

“Never crossed my mind, I guess. If I’d thought about it I woulda said somethin’. Sure is beautiful up here, though. The flowers especially.” The cowboy pointed toward the span of purple flowers growing across the valley. Albert nodded in agreement.

“This is the perfect setting for pictures. Perfect light too, my it’s wonderful.” The photographer spread his arms out at that last word, causing Arthur to chuckle.

“Glad you’re so excited,” he said, “but I don’t see any horses. Want me to scrounge some up for ya?” He watched his partner think for a moment, eyes glancing from him to the valley and back to him. 

“If you could? I want to get at least one picture while there aren’t too many shadows.” 

“Sure.” Arthur leaned forward and pecked his partner on the cheek, then went to mount his horse, “Dunno how long I’ll be gone, depends on how far away them horses are.”

“How about if you’re not back in thirty minutes, I’ll come looking for you,” Albert said with a smile. Arthur gave him a scoff and chuckled as he turned his horse about.

“Alright! See you in thirty,” he called back before spurring Ghost out into the meadow. The wind whipped Arthur’s hair back and he took a deep breath, filling his lungs with country air. Ghost whinnied happily as she ran, and Arthur, knowing what she wanted, let go of the reins. He trusted her to keep him safe.

Ghost, immediately feeling the difference, stretched out her neck and whinnied again. The wind tore through her mane and fur. Both her and her rider felt completely free. 

“Alright girl, that’s enough,” called Arthur over the wind. He grasped the reins again and slowed her down to a trot. Then he bent down to pat her on the neck. “That was fun, weren’t it?” Ghost huffed in response and he chuckled.

“Alright, girl. Ya gotta help me look fer these horses for Albert. If you spot ‘em, tell me. Got it?” She bobbed her head up and down and Arthur chuckled again. “Let’s go!” And with that they took off again.

Arthur kept his eyes peeled out for any movement in the trees as he and Ghost whisked through the meadow. Far in the distance he could see the remains of a lone tree, one that had been standing not five years ago. Behind it, among the foothills of the land, he could make out Rock Ridge, its granite entrance a beacon of the settlement’s existence. To his left stood Mount Shann, high as the clouds themselves. To his right was the creek that ran from Rock Ridge to the Dakota. There were no horses in sight. Arthur’s brows furrowed in dismay.

“You see anything, girl,” he asked Ghost as they came to a stop in the middle of the meadow. Her lack of response told him no. He looked up at the sky and hummed to himself, then took out his pocket watch. All of 5 minutes were left before Albert would come looking for him. He had to get back. With a kick to Ghost’s side, Arthur got her going back in the direction they came.

 

~

 

“There you are! I’ve been worried sick!” Albert ran over to Arthur as he dismounted. His partner grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him in for a quick kiss.

“I’m sorry, Albert. Ghost and I couldn’t find the horses. Somethin’s up down the valley.” Albert stopped his concerned touching of Arthur’s arms and hands to look up at him, his head cocked.

“What do you mean, something’s up?” Arthur gave one of his photographer’s hands a quick squeeze before rubbing the back of his neck and looking out over the valley.

“I don’t know. Somethin’ must have spooked the horses either closer to Rock Ridge or up into Mount Shann. Either way they’re long gone.”

“Could it have been that bounty hunter Jacob told us about,” Albert asked. He gave his cowboy’s arm a worried squeeze.

“Don’t think so. Remember yer friend said that he was camped near Owanjila Lake. That’s on the other side of the mountain, west of Strawberry,” Arthur reasoned.

“What do you think it could have been? A bear? Hunters?”

“Nah. It’s somethin’ else. With all the bears and cougars ‘round here I’d expect the horses to try and defend themselves rather than run away,” he shrugged, “but maybe I’m wrong.”

“What do we do? Should we go look for them?” Albert’s voice rose an octave and his brow furrowed.

“No. Whatever it is is gone. They’ll come back in a day or two,” Arthur snaked an arm around his partner’s waist and pulled him in so that their foreheads were resting against each other. 

“Don’t worry about it,” he said as he used his free hand to ease the worry from Albert’s face.

“I know I shouldn’t but- but what if they’re lost or hurt? I mean if they went up in the mountains they might not survive, especially the foals! I know it’s spring, but it is still quite cold up there,” Albert’s eyes desperately looked into Arthur’s, and with a sigh, the cowboy nodded.

“Fine. We’ll go lookin’ fer the horses.” The photographer smiled and gave his partner a quick kiss.

“Oh, thank you, Arthur! I’m sure we’ll find them!” The determination in his eyes made Arthur’s heart jump in his chest. He waved both it and Albert off dismissively.

“Ain’t nothin’, just doin’ my duty as yer bodyguard.” Albert snorted at that.

“You know I still can’t believe Jacob said that. I mean it’s true, but still! You’re much more than a bodyguard to me and he knows it. If marriage was allowed between two men I would marry you in a heartbeat.” Arthur’s eyes widened, his hands faltering from Ghost’s saddle.

“ _ Albert _ ,” was all he could manage. His photographer looked back at him after securing his camera on the back of Shadow’s Cast.

“What? I would and you know it, Arthur. We’ve been together for almost four years now.”

“Yeah, but- I’ve never heard you say it.”

“Well, now I’ve said it,” he mounted his horse and stared at Arthur as he stared back, “Come on!”

“Right, sorry, just,” He swung himself upon Ghost, eyes still wide, “God, I love you.” Albert chuckled as he kicked his horse forward.

“And I you, now let’s go find those horses!” He kicked Shadow’s Cast again and she took off at a canter. Ghost whinnied at a still stunned Arthur and ran forward to follow her friend.

The two men began to circle the base of Mount Shann. Arthur refused to let Albert go any farther than the foothills because he knew if they started up the mountain, they wouldn’t be able to get back down before nightfall. So, through the trees they went. Every now and then Albert would call to Arthur about a clue he might’ve found. Most of them lead to other animals, but some were genuine, leading them hopefully closer to the wild horses.

“Do you think we’re getting close,” Albert asked.

“Hard to tell, their territory’s pretty big,” Arthur replied, eyes focused on the ground around them. There were vague hoof prints in the dirt, but he couldn’t tell how recent they were since it hadn’t seemingly rained in these parts for at least a week.

“Damn, I wish Charles was here,” he mumbled to himself. Albert gave him a concerned look.

“Having a tracker would be nice,” he replied, “but I have confidence in your abilities. After all, you tracked me down at least five times in the first year we knew each other.” The photographer chuckled at his own musing.

“Thanks, Albert. Wish I had the same confidence in myself as you did,” Arthur said absently as he squinted through the trees, eyes training on movement.

“Oh, Arthur, you need to stop doubting yourself. After all this time we both know you’re worth the confidence I and everyone else give you.” Arthur hummed in response, his eyes still trained on the movement up ahead. A few more steps and he’d be able to see it. There.

_ Oh no. _

“ALBERT RUN.” His voice echoed through the trees just as a giant grizzly charged over the bushes and straight at the two men and their horses. Albert gave a terrified yell as Shadow’s Cast turned and ran both her and her rider to safety. Arthur yanked on Ghost’s reigns to get her to turn and run, though he knew her instincts always told her to fight her way out of anything.

“Come  _ on _ , girl,” he urged her on, spurring her as hard as he could without truly hurting her. Ghost whinnied and bolted through the treeline and into a clearing where, apparently, all the other horses were. In a panic, all of them turned and scattered.

“Albert! Albert, where are you,” Arthur called out to his partner, who was nowhere to be found. When a familiar scream ripped through the forest, the cowboy’s heart dropped and his sweat went cold. Without a second thought he charged Ghost towards the screams, grabbing his shotgun and readying it.

“Arthur!” Albert’s voice was high pitched and wobbly. It caused a rage to spark in Arthur’s heart as he rushed on. Once his partner came into view he jumped off of Ghost and raised his shotgun.

“LET. HIM. GO,” his voice boomed at the bear, who was halfway through mauling the love of his life. The bear turned at the sudden noise and, once recognizing the weapon in Arthur’s hands, charged at him. It’s roar was earsplitting, but that didn’t deter Arthur. Without a moment’s hesitation he shot the bear right between the eyes and felled it right there.

“Arthur…!” Albert’s shattered voice shook Arthur out of his raged stupor. In an instant, he was by the man’s side and holding his head up.

“Hey, ssh now, you’ll be alright. I gotcha. Just calm down, Albert. It’s dead.” Arthur smoothed back Albert’s hair and wiped away one of his tears before quickly inspecting his wounds. They didn’t appear deep, though it was hard to tell now that the light of day was slowly slipping away. Carefully, he picked Albert up and called both Ghost and Shadow’s Cast. Ghost came trotting back to him after only being a few meters away; her instinct to make sure her rider stayed safe had kept her near. Shadow’s Cast, however, came sprinting back, eyes wild. She whinnied and nudged Albert’s face. 

“Hey, girl, it’s okay. He’ll be okay.” Arthur continued to reassure himself as he hauled Albert up onto Ghost, then carefully sat himself behind his partner. He kicked and pulled the reigns to turn her back towards where he knew Strawberry was. She did the rest herself and bolted through the trees, Shadow’s Cast following in her wake.

Once the group escaped the treeline, Arthur looked up at the sky. The afternoon sun was slipping behind Mount Shann.

“Fuck,” he cursed. Strawberry was at least an hour away, even if he pushed Ghost as hard as possible. He needed to find a safe place to make camp and tend to his partner. He could make it back to where they had entered the valley, but it wasn’t a good spot to make camp for the night. They needed someplace  _ safe _ .

“Shadow’s Cast,” he called after making his decision, “Find us a place to stay!” The horse whinnied behind him and sped up, peeling off into the shadow of the mountain. After watching her go, Arthur turned his attention to Ghost.

“Girl, can you get us to that outcropping over there?” He pointed to several boulders piled together at the north side of the valley. She snorted and sped up. Albert hissed at the sudden change in movement.

“Hey- hey you’ll be okay, Albert. I gotcha.” The hand Arthur had wrapped around Albert gave his uninjured side a squeeze in reassurance.

“Arthur- I,” the photographer’s words were cut off by another hiss of pain.

“Shh, now. Don’t talk. I’m gonna get you fixed up. Just rest.” 

 

~

 

Soon enough Ghost skidded to a stop in front of the boulders. Arthur eased himself off the horse and then helped Albert from the saddle. Once he set the other man against the boulder, he hurried back to his horse to get some supplies. He set the lantern down on the ground next to Albert and put the rolled blanket behind his head. Then he pulled out a tonic from his med-kit. 

“Albert- Albert drink this.” Arthur uncorked the bottle and handed it to Albert, who loosely took it and chugged it down.

“Arthur-”

“Sssh, you’ll be fine.”  
“Arthur-”

“Albert you need to stop talkin’.”

“Are the horses okay?” That pulled a chuckle from deep inside Arthur’s chest. His eyes lifted from inspecting Albert’s wounds to the photographer’s face.

“Yeah, they’re fine. Neither Shadow’s Cast nor Ghost got hurt. And the herd I found while the bear went after you is fine too, just spooked.” Albert gave him a weak smile.

“Good… Good. How- how do I look,” he asked.

“Better than I woulda thought. Looks like only one o’ these is deep enough for stitches. The rest just need to be cleaned and bandaged,” Arthur took another look at his partner, “You’re gonna be fine.”

“Hmm. With you protecting me. I’d say I’m invincible from death.” The photographer gave a laugh, but almost immediately stopped and hissed in pain. “Ow.”

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say the same thing,” Arthur chuckled before beginning to treat Albert’s wounds. “This’ll probably hurt like Hell.” He took out a bottle of whiskey from his satchel and undid the bandana around his neck. Then he doused it in the liquid.

“Ready,” he asked.

“As I’ll ever be,” Albert replied meekly. With that Arthur nodded and pressed the cloth to one of the gashes, resulting in a scream.

“Yer okay. That one’s done now. Got two more.” And again, Arthur pressed the cloth to a gash, resulting in a second scream. And the same result the third time.

“Done…?” Albert’s breathing was labored and his fists were clenched into the grass next to him.

“Almost. Gotta stitch you up now.”

“Oh God…” Arthur chuckled.

“Yer doin’ good so far, Albert.” The photographer gave him a weak smile.

“Doesn’t feel good,” he replied. Again Arthur let out a laugh. Then he took out a needle and thread from the med-kit.

“Now, I’m not the best sewer, so this ain’t gonna look pretty, but it’ll do the job,” he said before beginning to stitch Albert up.

It was a long process, taking at least until Shadow’s Cast came back to finish. Albert still shouted and screamed, but at the end of it, everything was fine.

“How do you feel,” Arthur asked as he passed his partner his flask of water and finished wrapping the photographer’s wounds.

“Terrible, but thank you.” Albert reached forward to pat his cowboy’s thigh.

“Hmm. Once you’re done with that we gotta head out. Shadow’s Cast found a place fer us to camp.” 

“Alright,” Albert replied as he gave the flask back. He then tried to sit up, only resulting in a pained cry and him collapsing back onto the blanket.

“I’ll carry you, don’t worry about it.” Arthur pat his photographer on the leg before getting up and putting everything back on Ghost. Then he went to Albert and picked him up bridal style.

“You wanna try ridin’ on yer own? Or would ya rather ride with me,” he asked.

“You, please.” Arthur nodded and helped his partner up onto Ghost before climbing up himself.

“Alright, girl. Follow Shadow’s Cast,” he told her. She whinnied and cantered off towards the mountain.

 

~

 

Just as darkness set in around the land, the small group made it to the place Shadow’s Cast had found. It was a clearing surrounded by trees, with a boulder on one side. There were enough rocks to make a campfire and enough space for their tent.

“Good job, girl,” Arthur complimented as he patted the horse’s neck. Shadow’s Cast huffed at him and pawed the ground, evidently proud of herself. The cowboy smiled and got off his horse, then eased Albert off as well. The photographer gave a pained hiss and gripped Arthur’s shoulders.

“God… This is-is terrible.” Arthur frowned.

“Yeah. I wish I’d gotten to you sooner,” he said, and Albert scowled at him.

“Don’t you dare blame yourself for this or I will have half a mind to kick you out of the tent.” That got a laugh in response. “I’m serious! I would!”

“Mhmm. I doubt that very much,” Arthur replied as he placed Albert against the boulder. “I’m gonna start settin’ up camp. We’ve still got a couple cans o’ beans. We can cook those. You think you’ll be alright?”

“I’ll be fine, Arthur. I have the two best horses in the world to keep me company,” he pointed over to Ghost and Shadow’s Cast, who both looked over and gave whinnies at the compliment. The two men chuckled.

“Alright,” he said before setting to work on building the firepit and setting up the tent. Once he finished those he walked back over to Albert and sat down to rest.

“How are you feeling,” Albert asked.

“I’m the one who should be askin’ you that.” Arthur glanced at him before leaning his head back to look at the night sky.

“I’m fine, Arthur. You’re the one who had to witness me getting mauled.”

“And yer the one who  _ got mauled _ ,” the cowboy retorted.

“Fair, but still. Your mental wellbeing is just as important as my physical health.” The photographer looked at him, eyes trying their best to lock onto his own. Arthur sighed.

“It scared me. I knew you’d be fine, but it scared me,” he paused to look his partner in the eyes, “after that wolf pack all those years ago. I just- It’s hard seein’ that again. Even if it ain’t me.”

“So that’s why you were so distant last year when I got attacked my those dogs. And here I thought it was because Ghost had gotten sick,” Albert huffed a small laugh.

“Well that was part of it, but seein’ you hurt makes  _ me _ hurt…  _ Especially _ when it’s somethin’ like that.” He pointed to his partner’s front. A hand came up to clasp his own.

“What matters is that we’re safe, Arthur. I’m safe, you’re safe. That bear is dead.” Albert squeezed his hand and Arthur huffed, pulling away.

“I’m gonna go get some firewood. You stay-” Something crunched behind the treeline and Arthur swivelled towards the noise.

“What is it?”

“I dunno,” he replied. Taking out his pistol, he walked closer to the edge of trees. Something growled. Arthur took a step closer and whatever it was ran away. Still, something compelled him forward, and he took a step into the trees, then another.

“Arthur, what is it?”

“There’s somethin’ on the ground here. A-a blanket, I think.” Arthur took another step forward. Whatever it was was under this clump of bushes. He knelt down and pushed the branches away.

_ Oh. _

“Arthur? Arthur, what did you find?”

“It’s- it’s-”

“What is it?”

“It’s a baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A baby?????? Yes. Heheheheheheh. I'm excited.
> 
> Also, again I hope this chapter was up to par! I was only able to review it twice, but I think most of the misspells and mistakes are gone. If they're not I'll try to do an extra go through while I'm recovering from my surgery.


	5. The Babe in the Bush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur finds a baby hidden under some foliage. Parental instincts kick in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI GUYS IM NOT DEAD. I would've updated before now but my parents surprised me with a trip up to Acadia National Park. We drove up there and back. It was a very long trip. But I'm back now! And after starting a chapter I've finally finished it. It's a bit short, but that's what happens when you start something then be forced not to think about it for a month, then come back to it and be like "wait what the fuck". So yeah.
> 
> ALSO 
> 
> DISLCAIMER: I AM 17 AND KNOW NOTHING ABOUT PARENTING. BUT FUCK IT I WILL TRY MY BEST TO WRITE IT.

“A  _ what _ ?”

“It’s a baby.”

“A-a  _ baby _ ?” There was shuffling behind Arthur he didn’t register until Albert was standing over his shoulder, staring at the baby hidden in the foliage.

“Albert, you shouldn’t-”

“Oh my God, it  _ is _ a baby. Is- Is it alive?” Arthur glanced at the photographer for a moment in worry before looking back at the babe. He slowly reached his hand out and laid it over the child’s chest. It was huge compared to the tiny thing.

“Yeah.”

“What should we do?” Albert sounded almost panicked, and Arthur quickly placed a hand over his.

“We’ll get her over here by there fire. I’ll go get us some wood and get it started. Do ya think you can hold her?”

“M-me? I don’t know…!” Albert tensed and his brows rose exponentially. Arthur squeezed his hand in reassurance. 

“‘S okay. You go sit back down and I’ll hand ‘er to ya.”

“O-okay.” Arthur watched the photographer stare at the baby for a few more seconds before turning around and wobbling back to the rock. The cowboy then turned back to the babe and ever so carefully picked her up, blanket and all. No sound came from her, but he took his time to get to Albert nonetheless.

“I’ve never held a baby before. Well- a human baby. How do I-?”

“Like I’m doin’.” Arthur paused so Albert could see the way he was holding the baby before passing her to him. She looked awkward in his arms, but soon he rectified his hold and relaxed a bit.

“Why isn’t she waking,” Albert asked with a worried glance up at his partner.

“Between  bein’ abandon and lack of food and water I’d say she’s exhausted.” 

“Abandoned?” Albert looked up at him with wide eyes. Of course the New Yorker couldn’t even conceive of such a concept. As Arthur had learned over the years, the man had grown up quite comfortably. 

“Nobody’d just accidentally leave their baby here, Albert. Whoever left ‘er here wanted the wolves t’eat her.” The photographer let out a small gasp and looked intently at the child in his arms.

“That’s terrible,” he said in a small voice.

“Yeah. But that’s life for ya,” Arthur replied. For a moment he thought of all the homeless children he’d met over the years. Contempt towards the people that abandoned them began growing in his heart, but as soon as he registered what was happening in front of him it vanished.

“She’s very cute,” Albert mused. He was stroking one of his thumbs over the babe’s cheek. A pang of something Arthur couldn’t place rung in his chest.

“I-I’m gonna go get some firewood, I’ll be right back.” Arthur turned and walked towards the treeline, a hand over his heart to try and settle whatever feeling was raging there. When he got back the feeling that had subsided picked up again just as he came in sight of Albert. His partner sat there, a small smile on his face and something profound deep in his eyes. It made the cowboy shudder. 

“I’m back,” he said, trying to drown out the bounding in his chest with his voice. Luckily it worked. Albert beamed up at him.

“Hello! I think she’s woken up.” Arthur nodded before placing the wood in the fire pit and beginning to build a blaze.

“Try to give her some water,” he suggested. Pulling out his flask, he tossed it over his shoulder and onto the ground next to Albert.

“Thank you,” Arthur heard him say. There was the sound of his flask opening and then he heard Albert start coaxing the baby to drink. It made Arthur’s heart pound and his gut feel weird things.

“Come on, sweetheart. I know you’re tired and you want to go back to sleep but you’ve got to drink this. It’ll help you feel better. Come on.” That continued for several more minutes before Albert made a satisfied sigh. By then Arthur had stopped trying to build the fire and instead tried to beat down whatever was happening inside his chest.

“You-you got her to drink?” Curse him and his voice. Betraying everything.

“Yep!” Luckily Albert hadn’t noticed. All his attention was on the baby. Arthur sighed in relief.

“Good,” he said as he went back to building the fire, “Check her teeth.”

“What?”

“I wanna give her somethin’ to eat but we dunno if she can eat solid food yet. Check to see if she’s got teeth.” There was silence for a moment.

“No, it doesn’t appear she has any.”

“Damn, okay. We’ll have to try and see if we can buy some milk in Strawberry,” he sighed, “but I’ve got a feelin’ they won’t have much, if any. Don’t got the livestock for it.”

“Surely there will be some. I mean Valentine’s started selling their stock to other cities anyways.”

“Mm. We’ll see. Ah~.” Arthur’s eyes widened and a grin spread across his face when the first of the flames sprouted from the pile of wood. He tended it a bit more to make the fire bigger before going back to sit next to Albert.

“I wonder why someone would abandon her,” Albert said, a sad tone stitched through his words.

“My guess is that it’s because of ‘er color,” Arthur replied with an equally sad tone.

“Really? Just because she’s-?” 

“Half negro? Yeah. People ‘round Strawberry don’t like ‘em much in my experience. They almost lynched Lenny back in the day.”

“Oh my,” Albert gasped. Arthur met his eyes for a split second before looking down at the babe.

“Yeah. My guess is that her ma’ didn’t want ‘er. That or her ma’s husband found out the kid was half negro and put ‘er out here.” It was Albert’s turn to meet his eyes. They were wide again, like when he’d mentioned abandonment earlier.

“That’s terrible!”

“Yeah, it’s not great.”

“I don’t understand why anyone would want to throw her away,” the photographer gazed down at the child in his arms and rubbed her cheek again. The tired babe blinked slowly up at him. “She’s beautiful.” Arthur’s heart started hammering again, much to his annoyance.

“Wh-what do ya like about her,” he asked without thinking.

“Her eyes for one. Big and dark. And then there’s that mark on her jaw.” Now that he was looking at her, Arthur saw it. There was a mark on the left side of her jaw where the skin was lighter than the rest.

“Huh. I’ve never seen anythin’ like that before.”

“Neither have I. It’s very interesting,” Albert said with a nod, “I quite like it on her.” Arthur couldn’t help but chuckle at that.

“There’s also her hands. They’re so tiny.” The photographer gently took up one of the babe’s hands in his. He carefully spread out her fingers with his thumb. “See?”

“I do see.” The pounding of Arthur’s heart was refusing to subside, and seeing that only made it worse. 

“I hope she’ll be alright.” Albert glanced up at him for a moment before looking down into the child’s eyes. She blearily stared back up at him. 

“I… bet she’ll be okay. Once we get some food in ‘er she’ll probably be back to her normal self- whatever that was in the first place. Then we can try to find a home for her.”

“A home?” His partner’s gaze lifted to his own, brow furrowed.

“She needs a ma, Albert. We need to find her a ma and pa that’ll take care of her.” 

“I see.”

“Albert, I know that look and we cannot keep her,” Arthur said with a shake of his head.

“Why? Because we’re two men and she needs a ‘mother’,” Albert retorted angrily. The cowboy’s breath hitched.

“Now you know I didn’t mean it like-”

“But you still said it.” There was a bitter tang in his partner’s voice that made Arthur flinch.

“I’m sorry,” he almost whispered. He took off his hat and started fiddling with the brim, head down. 

“I know,” Albert replied in the same manner.

The two of them sat in silence for a while until a yawn came from the baby. Her little arms stretched out as she did it, and afterwards her eyes flickered closed.

“Guess she’s asleep,” Arthur said.

“Yep.”

“We should also get some sleep.”

“Okay.”

“Come on.” Arthur got up and held his hands out. Albert handed him the child and then got up with a pained grunt that drew the other man’s eyes to his wound.

“What do we do with her,” he asked.  
“She can sleep between us,” Arthur replied as they walked to the tent. Inside two large mats lay together. “You get down first and I’ll hand ‘er to ya.” Albert nodded and he did as he was told, then placed the baby on the mat. He took his shoes off, then laid down next to her. Arthur did the same, then pulled a quilt over the three of them. Both men stared at the baby between them for a long while.

“Arthur, I think I love her,” Albert finally said. That pulled a chuckle from Arthur’s chest, causing the tension inside to fizzle away.

“I can tell,” he replied simply, looking from the babe to his partner. Albert also lifted his gaze to meet Arthur’s.

“I’m sorry for snapping at you.”

“It’s okay, Albert. We’re both exhausted.” The cowboy snaked his hand under the quilt to hold Albert’s. The photographer squeezed it.

“I love you, Arthur.”

“I love you too, Albert.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed this prelude to Parenting (Feat. Albert Mason and Arthur Morgan). I am super fucking excited you guys. Super excited. I can't wait.


	6. The Creek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a longer chapter to make up for the last one!
> 
> I had a lot of trouble with the continuity of a Shirt. I have no idea why, but if you notice anything it would be great if y'all told me. Also please tell me if I get anything wrong related to taking care of very small children.

Arthur awoke the next morning just as the sky turned from an indigo to a steel grey. The air was cool, and a chill still ran through the breeze, ruffling the cowboy’s hair as he exited the tent and put his hat on. Glancing around, he saw that nothing had changed from the night before except for the burnt out fire. He looked up when whinnying caught his attention. Ghost trotted over to him and shoved her face into his shoulder.

“Well, good mornin’ to you too girl,” he said with a chuckle, pulling out two carrots from his bag and handing one to his horse. She thanked him with a huff and he nodded back. Then he walked over to Shadow’s Cast and gave her the second carrot.

While the two horses ate, Arthur took some of the unused wood from the night prior and started a fire to cook breakfast.  He pulled out a can of beans and his mess kit, setting it up over the building fire. Then he poured the can of beans in the small pot that stood over it.

Just as he began splitting the pot up into two bowls, Arthur heard a disgusted shout from inside the tent.

“Oh my God! Oh my  _ God _ !” 

“What is it, Albert?” Arthur didn’t move, having a hunch of what it was already.

“Arthur! Arthur, she  _ peed _ on me!” Albert stepped out of the tent with his front soaking wet and the baby in his arms. She didn’t seemed fazed by the discomfort. Arthur couldn’t help but laugh.

“Arthur, it’s not funny! It’s  _ disgusting _ ! I just feel  _ awful _ !” The photographer looked at him in a pleading way that asked if he knew what to do. Arthur snorted again and shook his head, putting the bowls down and getting up.

“Alright, alright. Let’s go over to that stream in the middle of the valley. You can clean up there. I need to fix you up with s’more bandages anyways.” He reached his arms out to grab the babe and Albert handed her over.

“What about her?”

“I’ll clean her up and get ‘er in one of my shirts she can be free to take a shit in.”

“Alright,” Albert nodded as he walked over to Shadow’s Cast and rummaged around his bag to pull out a spare shirt. Then he went back into the tent to get his shoes and the contaminated bed rolls. He came back out looking just as miserable as before. Arthur chuckled.

“Come on, let’s get you two cleaned up,” he said as he raised his free arm. Albert leaned into his partner and let the arm settle around him as the two - plus both of the horses - began their walk to the stream.

 

~

 

A few minutes later the creek came into view. The sun was just above the trees now, causing the water to glisten in the morning light. The babe in Arthur’s arms cooed happily, and a moment later he felt Albert’s gaze turn his way.

“I’m sorry for snapping at you last night,” the photographer said in a quiet voice. Arthur turned to look at him, a small frown on his face. Albert’s eyes were downcast and he looked ashamed.

“Hey, it’s okay, Albert. Like I said, we were exhausted.” His partner’s eyes flicked up to his own.

“I know, but I shouldn’t have done that. Besides, you’re right. She needs a mother and a father and a stable roof to have over her head.” Arthur’s brows rose in surprise. 

“Really? You think I’m right?” Albert scoffed.

“Of course you are!” He was quiet for a moment after his exclamation, a complicated expression washed over his face.

“No matter how much I’ve enjoyed her company - despite knowing her only half a day and the fact that she relieved herself all over me - she needs a stable home to grow up in. We can’t give her that.” The photographer crossed his arms and glanced at Arthur. His eyes were filled with pain. It made the cowboy’s heart ache.

“C’mere,” was all he said before grabbing Albert’s wrist and pulling him down for a small kiss. His partner’s tension left him and hands game up to cup themselves around Arthur’s face. After a moment the two pulled away.

“Feelin’ better,” Arthur asked. Albert gave a small smile in return.

“A little. I would feel a lot better if I was clean and didn’t smell of pee.” Both men laughed and then the babe joined in with a giggle. No doubt she thought everything was funny right now.

“Alright, then.” The cowboy took his partner’s hand and quickened his pace so that soon they were standing by the creek’s bank, their ankles surrounded by lush green grass.

“I’ll clean the bedrolls,” Albert announced as he walked over to Shadow’s Cast and pulled the two rolls down. Arthur watched him kneel down next to the stream, take his shirt off, and submerge all three items.

“Arthur, do you mind handing me a soap bar and brush?” Arthur nodded and pulled out both from his satchel, throwing them over to the photographer, who clumsily caught them with a nod of thanks. At a noise from the babe in his arms, he walked over to the bank and knelt down himself. Then he unraveled the soiled blanket and placed it underwater, weighing it down with rocks at each corner. After that, he put the baby down on it so her lower half was submerged in running water.

The child, not liking the sudden change in temperature, whined and splashed her hands down at the water in upset. However, the action of the thing plus the sensation of the water against her face instantly changed her mood. Her face went from scrunched to surprised in a moment. Those big, dark eyes went impossibly wide as she looked down at the clear, cool water that obscured her hands in an almost silly way. Then she looked up at Arthur, who was watching this process with amusement, before looking back down at the water and splashed with one of her hands. A smiled immediately rose to her face and she splashed with both hands. Joyful, twittering giggles rose from her chest, resulting in laughter bubbling up in Arthur’s own.

“Havin’ fun there,” he asked the tiny thing. She seemed to be too preoccupied to answer, but Albert gladly talked in her place.

“It looks like she’s enjoying herself,” he chuckled, looking up from his task to watch the scene beside him.

“She does,” Arthur replied with an amused huff, eyes traveling over to Albert’s. An almost wistful yet serene happiness passed between them, but was lost when water splashed up into Arthur’s face. A loud giggle erupted. Then a laugh.

“Looks like she’s begging for your attention, Arthur,” Albert said when he finished laughing. The cowboy wiped the water off his face and turned to give the baby a mock glare, who just beamed up at him.

“Alright, fine, let’s get you cleaned up. Albert, the soap?” The photographer tossed it over and he caught it, nodding in thanks. Arthur rubbed it between his hands then set it down on the bank before getting to work on the overly excited baby.

First, the cowboy took up her arms and rubbed those down just so she would stop splashing him for a minute. Even if it was cute it was very annoying, having to blink back water from his lashes every five seconds. So he cleaned those first, then her tiny little hands, which he paused at to spread her fingers out and compare the size of her entire hand to his thumb (his thumb was bigger). Then, he cleaned her neck, or where there should’ve been one, and slid his hands down her stomach, wrapping them around her sides and sudsing her up. After that he washed all of the soap away with the cold, clear water of the creek. 

Then he repeated this process, but with her legs, back, and butt. The baby was surprisingly patient, only whining when he cleaned between her legs and toes. She cried when he tried to wash her hair, but once he finally got his fingers into those tight curls she calmed down and let him do his work.

When he finished he sat back and watched her contently splash away, giggling all the while.

“She’s cute, ain’t she,” he mused. There was a pause only filled with the sounds of nature and the baby’s gleeful laughter before his partner answered.

“She is, very much so.” The tone in Albert’s words caused Arthur to look his way, revealing the disheartened expression on his face. The cowboy’s heart clenched in response.

“I’m sorry, Albert,” Arthur said, scooting over to the other man and wrapping an arm around his bare shoulders.

“No, no, it’s fine. I told you, you’re right. I stand by that. No matter how cute she is I understand she isn’t ours to keep,” the photographer sighed and continued in a mumble more to himself, “I must stop treating every stray thing we find as a pet.” Arthur squeezed his shoulders and rested his head against the other’s.

“At least we found ‘er. Without us she probably would’ve died out here.” Albert’s response was an unamused laugh and a sad smile.

“That’s very true. At least we found her.” Both men turned to watch the child play by herself, completely content, before moving to continue their work. Arthur went to his place in front of her and Albert went to put the now clean bedrolls and shirt on the grass to dry.

“Alright let’s get you and your blanket dried,” Arthur said to the baby before he picked her up and placed her in the grass. He took off his shirt and dried her, then wrapped her butt up with a clean shirt Albert tossed him.

“There you are! Clean as a whistle!” He tossed her up in the air and caught her, producing a loud laugh from the both of them. Then he walked over to where Albert was putting away the extra soap bar and brush.

“You ready to head out soon,” he asked, eyes trailing from the man’s hands to his bare chest as he turned around. The stitches looked like they were holding well, despite Arthur having misgivings about them the day before. The other cuts looked angry, but luckily the bleeding had stopped overnight. In Arthur’s honest opinion, Albert was going to be just fine. He seemed fine. He looked fine.  _ Really _ fine.

“Just about, though I’m sad I didn’t get to take pictures of the horses,” Albert said with a glance at his camera. He sighed and returned his gaze to Arthur. Upon noticing where the cowboy’s eyes were, he chuckled.

“Do you like what you see, Mister Morgan,” he asked. Arthur glanced up to him and down to his chest several times before answering.

“Very much so, Mister Mason,” he replied, a smile slipping onto his features. Both of them blushed.

“Well, _ I  _ also like what I see,” the photographer said with a wink as he placed both hands on Arthur’s rotund stomach and snaked them around his waist, fingers following the love handles and hands flattening out when he reached his back. Then Albert pulled the man close so that their noses were rubbing together and their hot breaths mixed together in the cool morning air.

In response Arthur reached up, cupping Albert’s cheek and pulled him into a gentle kiss. It was slow and sweet, and would have lasted so much longer if the baby in Arthur’s arms hadn’t grabbed his beard to get his attention.

“Ouch!” He pulled away unceremoniously and glared at the child who was undoubtedly extremely proud of herself for pulling both men’s attention toward her. She giggled and started babbling. Her hands clapped together in triumph.

“She seems to want your attention as much as I do, Arthur,” Albert said with a chuckle as he walked away to check on the state of the items drying in the grass.

“That she does,” Arthur replied, glaring in slight annoyance at the almost smug looking baby he was holding.

“I think we ought to wait a while longer until we leave. I don’t want to pack the bedrolls while they’re still damp,” the photographer said. Arthur looked over to him and nodded in agreement when his gaze landed on the still dark bedrolls.

“Good idea. Let’s leave those here with one of the horses and head back to camp-” his stomach rumbled “- I’m starvin’.”

“Alright. Ghost, can you stay back and watch these items for us?” Albert walked up to the large, white horse and gave her a pat on the back. She whinnied in agreement and trotted over to where Albert had stood before. Then she huffed and looked from left to right to show she was on guard. It made both men chuckle and the baby giggle.

“Let’s go,” Arthur said, whistling for Shadow’s Cast to follow the small group of humans back to camp. She trotted alongside them, giving a whinnie back to her friend before leading the way.

When the group got back Arthur went over to the campfire and poked a finger into one of the bowls of beans. He made a disgruntled noise.

“You okay with cold food, Albert?” His partner looked disappointed but nodded nonetheless.

“Yes, it’s okay.” He picked up one of the bowls and a spoon, then took a bite. At the same moment Albert pulled the spoon out of his mouth, the baby in Arthur’s arms whined and made grabby hands for the bowl.

“What is it, sweetheart,” Arthur asked, “You want some beans?” He picked up his own bowl and spoon.

“Are you sure she can eat it? Last night you implied she’d be better off with liquid.” Albert looked concerned at the both of them, then at the bowl of beans.

“I think she’d be, but she’s probably starvin’. Plus I remember that Isaac took up eatin’ soft food almost right off the bat.” It wasn’t often that Arthur mentioned his late son, so when he said his name, Albert’s brows rose considerably.

“Are you sure,” he asked warily.

“Mostly. I mean I’d rather not wait til’ we get to town. That trip’ll take a couple hours at least.” Arthur glanced from Albert, to the baby, to the beans. He wasn’t entirely sure, really, but she seemed ready enough.

“Alright,” the photographer said reluctantly. Arthur nodded and brought a spoonful of beans up to her mouth. She gobbled it right up and clapped her hands for more.

“Well, it looks like we’re good!” He nodded with a grin and turned to his partner, who was smiling at both of them.

“Let me try,” he said. Arthur nodded and gave Albert the spoon, who dipped it in the bowl and brought the food up to the baby’s mouth. She cooed and ate it.

“You wanna do it,” Arthur asked when he saw the expression of complete delight on Albert’s face. The photographer nodded and they traded. Arthur took Albert’s bowl to finish and Albert took the baby and the other bowl.

Arthur watched while his partner fed the child, his expression shifting to a small content smile. As the minutes passed his gaze shifted to the angry cuts on Albert’s front. He frowned. Even if the man wasn’t showing any pain, those cuts were looking angry and red. 

“Albert, after yer done I’m gonna bandage you up. I don’t want those to open up again,” he said, pointing to the marks when he got a confused look.

“Alright. They’re beginning to bother me anyways. I think all of that walking in the sun irritated them,” the photographer replied before bringing up another spoonful to the baby’s mouth. This time she refused it.

“No more?” Albert furrowed his brows and put the spoon back in the bowl. He looked at Arthur, who shrugged.

“Guess she ain’t hungry anymore. She did eat half the bowl.” Arthur put his bowl in the empty pot. “I’ll eat the rest.” He took the food and scarfed the rest down. Then he took out a roll of bandages from Shadow’s Cast’s bag and sat back down.

“C’mere,” he said with a small gesture. Albert complied, scooting over to his partner and sitting the baby in his lap once he was situated.

“Tell me if it hurts, okay?” 

“Okay,” Albert nodded before Arthur began wrapping his chest up. 

After a few hisses and groans, the photographer was fully wrapped and ready to go. Arthur stood and picked up the pot that hung over the long dead fire.

“I’ll be back. While I’m gone can you pack the tent up?”

“Of course.”

“Oh and if she starts whinin’, just pat her back.” Albert cocked his head.

“Why,” he asked.

“Gas. Sometimes you gotta coax it outa them.” That got Arthur a slow nod. He smiled and turned toward the direction of the creek before walking off. 

As he walked, thoughts of Albert and the baby flooded his head like a waterfall. She was such a cute little thing, and his partner loved every bit of her. But the both of them knew that she would be better off with a sedentary family. The life he and Albert lived - the life of a former outlaw and a wildlife photographer - was not easy nor safe. And to bring a baby into the picture was unthinkable. Who would look after her when both of them went off to photo a cougar or some other wild beast? Who would make sure she wasn’t harmed while Arthur was out saving Albert? They definitely couldn’t bring her. The risk of disaster would soar.

It was a sad thought, letting the little thing go, but it had to be done. For all of them. She needed a place to grow up, just like Jack needed and luckily got in the end. She needed someplace safe and out of harm’s way.

When Arthur stepped in water, he realized he’d come upon the creek. He turned and greeted his horse with a “hey there, girl” before kneeling down to clean the dishes.

Once he was done he checked the items on the grass, and finding the items dry he rolled them up and put them on Ghost’s back. 

“You did good girl. Thank you,” he said fondly to his horse as he took out a sugar cube from his satchel and gave it to her. As she munched he pulled out a fresh shirt and put it on. 

“Come on, let’s go back to camp.” He started walking back towards the treeline, dishes in hand and horse in tow, and when he stepped through the last layer of trees he found Albert - now with a shirt on - pacing and patting the babe on the back.

“She okay,” he asked as he walked up to them. The baby gave a burp and giggled. Albert smiled.

“Yes, she’s fine now. Are you ready?” Arthur glanced around what used to be a camp and nodded.

“Yep,” he replied, beginning to walk over to Ghost. 

“Wait..!” He stopped and looked back at Albert.

“What?”

“What are we going to do with her?” The photographer nodded his head at the baby in his arms.

“Ah. Good point. Uhh ...” Arthur thought for a moment before coming up with an idea, “I could carry her. I just need somethin’ I can carry her with. Like- uh…”

“Like across your chest? Could you use my camera tarp? It’s thin enough.” Both of them looked at the bundle situated on Shadow’s Cast.

“Mmm. Too square. Do ya mind if I tear up an end?” Albert looked horrified for a second before looking at the bundle again, then at the baby.

“Of course,” he said resignedly. Arthur smiled and gave his partner a pat on the back before reaching up to take the tarp off of the camera and tear up one of the sides so he could easily wrap it around himself and tie it in the back.

“Hand her to me,” he said, arms out. Albert gave her to him and watched as Arthur carefully tucked the baby into the makeshift carrier.

“Ready,” Albert asked when Arthur finished situating the carrier.

“Yep. Let’s go.” The photographer gave him a peck on the cheek before mounting his horse. Arthur followed behind in an instant, and together the group started off back to Strawberry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this chapter a lot. So much fluff. I am so happy.  
> ~  
> I would like to remind all of you that Albert is canonically taller than Arthur and I will absolutely take advantage of that fact in this fic. High difference extravaganza!
> 
> Comments and kudos would be super appreciated thanks!


	7. Two Men and a Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on this chapter! The reason behind it is a longish story that I'll tell at the end. For now, read on! I hope you enjoy it!

“So… how are we going to go about this,” Albert asked as he siddled Shadow’s Cast up next to Arthur’s horse. Ghost whinnied at her friend in greeting, causing the baby to giggle at the noise.

“Whaddya mean?” Arthur sideglanced the photographer.

“I mean we don’t really have a plan, Arthur. We’ve decided to go find her a family, but how are we going to do it?” There was a pause where Arthur’s gears turned in his head.

“Well I was thinkin’ we could just-”

“We are not knocking on people’s doors out of the blue.”

“Okay well I got nothin’.” Albert huffed at Arthur in annoyance.

“What do  _ you _ think we should do, then,” the cowboy retorted.

“Well… we could talk to the Sheriff?” Arthur laughed at that.

“We ain’t doin’ that, no way.”

“Why not?”

“That would get either A. us kicked right outta this town, or B. the kid killed.” Both men looked at the baby in the carrier. Her eyes sparkled with glee as she watched the horses toss their heads and talk to each other, a laugh rising from her chest at their noises.

“Remember I said that Strawberry don’t like Negroes. If we show up in the Sheriff’s with  _ her _ , well all’s gonna go to shit.” Arthur’s eyes met Albert’s and they stared at each other for a moment before Albert nodded in understanding.

“Alright, but then why are we heading back to Strawberry at all,” he asked.

“Food fer her. I’m not an  _ expert _ , but I don’t think that only eating beans is good for ‘er. Also some diapers. I ain’t lettin’ her relieve herself on anymore of my shirts.” Albert laughed at that, causing a smile to grow on Arthur’s face.

“Alright, fair enough. Where should we go after that? Back to Flatneck? Or to Valentine? Or maybe Saint Denis?”

“Maybe we can take a train to Flatneck and then hoof-it to Emerald from there. Ever since Emerald Ranch was put on the map by becomin’ a certified town, everyone’s been movin’ up there to try ‘n find work. We might be able to find her a home there. Sound good?”

“Wonderfully,” Albert said with a nod,” maybe I can call Maggie while we’re in Flatneck to see if she’s donated the money I sent her yet.” He grinned at his partner and Arthur huffed out a laugh.

“Wonder if Nat Geo’s made you their photographer yet?” The cowboy smirked in Albert’s direction, who gave him a mock scowl.

“With what I’ve donated and the pictures I send them I would hope so, but I’m beginning to tire of hoping for that. After all it’s been  _ years _ .”

“Aw, don’t worry, Albert. I bet they’ll realize yer talent and give you the job.” Arthur reached over to pat him on the shoulder. Albert entwined their fingers.

“It’s not just talent though. It’s also the love of nature and need to preserve.”

“Which you’ve got a fuckload of.”

“Not in front of her!” The photographer let go of Arthur’s hand and pointed to the baby, who was now content with looking up at the sky.

“She don’t understand that word, Albert,” the cowboy said, waving him off.

“Someday she will, and she’ll be appalled at the memory.”

“Like she’s gonna remember us,” Arthur said with a laugh. Immediately after, however, his eyes widened and he looked over to Albert. The man’s eyes were downcast.

“Ah shit I’m sorry.”  
“It’s fine, Arthur,” Albert said with a small, sad smile. He glanced from his partner to the babe before his eyes settled on the trail ahead and he spurred Shadow’s Cast forward toward Strawberry.

 

~

 

The group arrived in Strawberry sometime after lunch, and with little resistance from either man, plus the additional help deciding from the baby - who had started crying - the small group hitched their horses in front of the restaurant they had met Albert’s friend at the day before and went inside. Arthur realized the possible consequences of bringing a bi-racial baby in the building right after he entered the door. He quickly did his best to hide himself and the babe behind Albert as they walked while he situated the carrier so it would cover most of her head and hair. 

While he did this, Albert walked up to the counter and asked where they could sit. The manager pointed to a booth over in the corner of the room, farthest from the windows. Arthur gave a small sigh of relief and got a glance from his partner. He gestured with his eyes down to the babe in his arms and then to everyone else in the restaurant - all of whom were white. Albert’s eyes widened in realization and he placed a hand on Arthur’s shoulder, quickly guiding him over to the booth. Then the two sat down.

“What can I get you,” asked the man, a pleasant smile adorning his face. His eyes wandered to both men and then to the babe. A curious glint appeared in them.

“Water and whatever you suggest,” Albert responded brightly as his eyes landed nervously on Arthur and the baby.

“Alright. How does our seasoned pork sound?”

“Perfect.”

“And uh- I’ll have the same thanks,” Arthur met the man’s eyes in hopes of keeping his attention instead of it drawing to the bundle in his arms. Luckily it worked, at least until Arthur asked if they had anything like milk or soup. 

“I’d suggest chicken soup. We’ve got milk but no bottles. Sorry.” 

“It’s fine,” Arthur said.

“What’s her name?” The man’s gaze drifted down to the baby, to her jet black hair and her big dark eyes and her dark skin. Arthur gulped.

“She doesn’t have one,” Albert said immediately in an almost panicked tone. The manager turned his attention to the photographer, and Arthur let out a relieved breath.

“We found her out in the woods up in the valley. We’re hoping to find her a family,” Albert explained. The man nodded slowly and glanced back at the babe before leaning in closer to the two men. Once his hands were both planted on the table, his eyes shifted to others in the room, two of whom were looking in the group’s direction with curious expressions.

“Now you didn’t hear this from me, but I don’t suggest you try to find her family here. This town ain’t known for its hospitality to Negroes. Even got a place to lynch ‘em specifically. Nasty business, but it’s nothing I can change-”

“We weren’t plannin’ on doin’ that,” whispered Arthur.

“We were actually thinking about going to Valentine or Emerald Ranch and try,” added Albert. The man nodded thoughtfully.

“Good, and I don’t think y’all should stick around, more for your safety than anyone else's.” Both men nodded.

“Thank you, sir,” Albert said as the man stood up fully.

“No problem. I’ll bring y’all your food,” he said before walking away. Both men watched him disappear into the kitchen, then turned to each other with wide eyes.

“You know, Arthur, I think we are the luckiest men alive right now,” Albert said as he slouched against the booth in relief.

“I’d agree with you if it weren’t for them two lookin’ straight at us.” Arthur nodded his head to the two men who had been watching. Their expressions had gone from curious to slightly ominous in the time that the manager had been talking. Now their eyes were scrunched suspiciously and their shoulders were hunched inwards like they are having a private conversation.

“Who do you think they are,” Albert said lowly.

“If I didn’t know any better I’d say they’re just curious about newcomers,” Arthur responded. The baby in his arms squirmed a bit and he began rubbing her stomach absently.

“But you do know better.”

“I do.”

“And who do you think they are?” Albert glanced at the men for a fourth time. Arthur would have called that excessive, but the photographer had at one point been a very successful journalist and knew how to be discreet when necessary. He knew his partner’s muscle memory and instinct tended to kick in when they were around shady people. Albert’s foot grazed his, a subtle yet protective gesture Arthur had come to expect in situations like this. He responded with a light push back before answering Albert in a whisper.

“I think they’re men who’re lookin’ do beat up a couple o’ queers and kill a baby with darker skin than their own.”

“Mm,” the photographer glanced at the two men again before deciding it was a good time to change the subject. “I wonder how Maggie is doing.”

“I bet she’s fine. I mean she’s in an apartment filled with photographs and several cats, doubt she’d be bored.”

“No- no I mean… You know she doesn’t go out often. She only comes with us on excursions in Saint Denis because you’re there.” Arthur raised his eyebrows at the comment.

“I mean I get why, but really? I thought she’d at least go to’ the theater at least once a week. She seems like a kid who’d like the theater,” he said.

“Yes, I know. I feel quite bad for her. I don’t know what would have happened to her if I hadn’t decided to let her stay in my house. Poor thing probably would’ve been  _ beaten _ to death or been  _ arrested _ .” Worry lines began to appear on Albert’s forehead, and one of his hands came up to his mouth in worry.

“Hey,” Arthur said softly. His partner looked up at him with wide, concerned eyes.

“She’s fine, Albert. Don’t you worry. We can call ‘er if you want when we get to Flatneck, maybe ask her if she’d like us to visit once we’re done findin’ this one a home.” He gestured down with his eyes to the baby in his arms. Albert also looked down, nodding hesitantly in the process.

“I suppose you’re right. I do think I’d like to call her at some point, though. Do we have enough for a long-distance call?”

“I think so. If I hadn’t chickened out on that bounty I probably woulda earned us at least fifty.” Arthur’s own optimism slipped through a gap in his brain and out the door, leaving it open for something a bit more ugly to come in and make itself at home.

“Arthur don’t put yourself down about that. It’s understandable why you didn’t want to.” Albert put a reassuring pressure on his foot with his own and gave him a warm look. In response Arthur sighed resignedly.

“I guess.”

At that moment the man came back with their food. He greeted them and handed them their plates and bowl.

“Thank you,” Albert said. The man smiled before leaving. 

“You wanna feed ‘er,” Arthur asked. The photographer nodded and reached out to take the babe. The cowboy carefully handed her over and watched him feed her for a moment before digging into his lunch. Once the three finished Arthur paid and they went outside.

“Are we going straight to the station or to the general store?” Albert adjusted the carrier he wore before taking the baby from Arthur.

“General store,” Arthur replied as he began walking to the building. He looked back at Albert and held his hand out in a minute gesture to follow. The photographer did, and their hands brushed up against each other as they walked.

The door was open when they got to the store, and inside both men could see the clerk cleaning up and humming to herself. Arthur walked in first and cleared his throat.

“Excuse me, Ma’am. I was wonderin’ if you’d happen to have some diapers?” The woman looked up and smiled at him, her eyes shifting between him and Albert, then finally landing on the baby.

“Oh, of course! They’re over there.” She pointed to the far corner. 

“Thank you,” he replied with a tip of his hat before walking back over to Albert. He placed a hand lightly on the man’s shoulder.

“Can you get some more canned stuff?”

“Of course, Arthur.” Albert nodded and walked over to the food wall, while Arthur turned towards the shelf of cloths.

“How much are these,” he asked with a scratch of his head as he turned to the clerk.

“Three dollars each,” she said with a polite smile, but when Arthur’s brows rose and a frown appeared on his face she shook her head. “But since I can see that you three look a little worse for wear, I’ll say two dollars each.”

“Wow, thank you, Ma’am.” Arthur smiled at her for a moment before taking down six cloths and bringing them to the counter. Albert walked up a moment later with a stack of cans.

“Alright, that’ll be $22.50.” The clerk took the money from the photographer and deposited it in the register.

“Thank you,” both men said in unison before walking out the door and onto the street. They made their way to the horses and packed everything on, readying to ride to the station. However, before either of them could get on someone called out.

“Hey! You two! With the baby!” Arthur turned to meet a man’s dark eyes. It was one of the ones from the restaurant. His face was sharp and he was skinny. His blond hair was cut short.

“What is it,” Arthur asked, the irritation seeping through his voice.

“You dropped this back in the restaurant.” The man pulled out several bills and held them out. Arthur’s eyes narrowed.

“We didn’t drop that,” Albert spoke up as he came to stand next to his partner. “It was supposed to be a tip! You better give that back to the man inside.” The man looked slightly startled and nodded.

“Are you sure?”

“I am positive!”

“But ar-”

“Just go put it back kid,” Arthur finally said. The young man gave him a look before he turned around and scurried back into the building.

“What do you think that was about?” 

“I have no idea.” Both men gave each other a look before getting on their horses and riding off to the station.

 

~ 

 

The small group arrived at the station late in the afternoon, having had to stop several times to either quell the babe’s tears or change her into one of the diapers Arthur had bought. It had been a very long process with Albert wanting to try and do it himself. Luckily they’d finally managed it and were off toward the station again. When they got there the train was just pulling in.

“I’ll get the tickets, Arthur,” Albert said with a gentle squeeze to one of the cowboy’s arms. Arthur nodded and turned to go put their horses into one of the cars. When he got to the car, he found three men struggling to get a horse inside.

“What’s goin’ on,” he asked.

“We’re tryin’ to get this damn horse into the fucking car. But he won’t go!” The man who spoke didn’t turn around to look at Arthur, preoccupied with the horse. Arthur watched the men for a moment before he stepped forward.

“Let me do it,” he said as he took the horse’s reigns from one of the men. He placed his free hand on the horse’s neck and patted it gently.

“Easy, boy. It’s just like your stable. Wood. Nice and cozy. Alright?” His fingers ran through the horse’s mane before patting the car. Then he took a step inside. “See?”

The horse still looked wary, but it seemed to trust him with this more than his owners. With a shaky step forward, he made his way into the car, following Arthur at a slow pace. Soon the both of them were inside the car. Ghost and Shadow’s Cast came in after, neighing happily at the other horse.

“Good boy,” Arthur said with a pat to the horse’s side. He turned to his own horses and gave them a smile also. “Good girls.”

“Well thank you, Mister.” One of the men’s hands landed on his shoulder just as he reached out for Ghost. The weight immediately made Arthur nervous, but he didn’t know why. He turned around to meet the man’s gaze, and as a result the hand fell to his side. Steely grey eyes stared back at him.

“No problem.” He took a step towards the entrance of the car, but was blocked by the two other men.

“If I might ask,” one of them said, “where are you goin’?” Arthur’s eyes narrowed.

“Who’s askin?” The man in the car with him placed a hand on his shoulder again.

“I’m Harry Binket, and this is Ron Carter and Calvin Barber. I’m sure my friend is just curious. I mean you’ve got two horses. You goin’ to sell one of ‘em somewhere?” Arthur shoved the hand off his shoulder.

“No, I ain’t sellin’ either one. They belong to me and my par- my friend. We’re goin’ to Flatneck.” His eyes glanced two the other two men to see a reaction to his slip-up, but luckily they hadn’t noticed.

“I see, well have a nice trip!” The man seemed extremely persistent about his hand being on Arthur’s shoulder because as the cowboy left he clapped his hand onto it again and grinned. Arthur reluctantly grinned back - which probably turned out to be more of a grimace - before leaving the car to find Albert.

He found his partner on the deck waiting for him. His face held a bright smile and his eyes were shimmering with something akin to excitement. Arthur gave him a genuine smile, remembering how much Albert enjoyed trains. The photographer was carrying their luggage and had his free hand wrapped around the baby, who must have fallen asleep on his chest. The scene made Arthur’s heart pound again, but this time he resigned himself to the feeling. He walked up and placed one of his hands on Albert’s shoulder at the base of his neck and gave him a look of adoration. Albert’s eyes widened for a moment in surprise before returning the look. Then the group boarded the train headed to New Hanover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who are curious why this took me so long, I mean 6 pages??? I coulda done that in two days but nooo it took me like 3 weeks.
> 
> Anyways, firstly it involves a surprise trip up north to go see a minor league baseball game and go into 5 different bookstores (I bought like 16 books I couldn't control myself).
> 
> Secondly, it involves getting Assassin's Creed Odyssey from that trip and playing the shit out of it.
> 
> RDR2 Spoilers!
> 
> And Thirdly, my friend convinced me to go back to playing RDR2, which I had stopped playing in the middle of Chapter 4 because early on in the game (like chapter 1 because I was looking up content) I found out Arthur got TB and died, resulting in me getting a kind of weird depression that built up until I literally couldn't function. So I had to stop playing, but now since my friend convinced me to play again I've been playing nonstop so now I've finally gotten to Fork in the Road, which now has me unable to play for again for a little while because emotions (but hopefully I'll get back to it soon).
> 
> So here I am.
> 
> ~~
> 
> Also, to those of you who are confused about the whole diaper thing, people used cloth, washable diapers for a very long time until the mid-1900s. I don't know if they were actually called diapers or not but my research was fruitless so I was left with that.


	8. Miss Archer's Boarding House

The train ride was fairly calm and serene, both men having agreed to pick a car with the least amount of people in it. The two of them had relaxed into their seats and - over the course of the trip - come to a more than friendly position, with Arthur resting his head on Albert’s shoulder and Albert’s own head resting on Arthur’s. The baby, who had woken up for a few moments, decided to escape her cocoon and rest on Albert’s lap. By now, though, she’d fallen back asleep and her head rested on Arthur’s leg. The cowboy was stroking her hair with his thumb, and his partner had his eyes locked on her, a smile on his features.

Normally both men would be careful about being seen like this in public, but there were only two other people in the car, and both happened to be asleep. The woman had her head rested against the window, and the man had his arms crossed against his chest and was snoring.

“Arthur. Do you think we’ll find her a family?” Albert’s sudden question ripped Arthur from his idle mind. He shifted, causing Albert’s head to leave his own, and met the photographer’s eyes.

“Whaddya mean,” he asked. Albert took a deep breath.

“I mean… what if we don’t find her a family to live with? What if nobody accepts her? What will we do with her then?” The look in his partner’s eyes pleaded with him, and for a moment Arthur was tempted to tell him ‘fuck it’ and keep the kid, but he resisted.

“Best thing to do would be to send her to an orphanage.” The photographer’s face immediately fell.

“But, Arthur-”

“Albert we’ve got no way to care for her-”

“But we’ve been-”

“In the _long run_. She needs other kids her age, a place she can familiarize herself with. We can’t give that to her.” Albert sighed again and looked down at the babe. Arthur could tell his gears were turning.

“We could move back to my apartment…,” he finally said. Arthur was stunned by this idea, his eyes widening in surprise.

“You’re-”

“She’d have a place to grow up, and other children her age.”

“But, Albert-”

“Arthur we _could do it_ . I _know_ we could.” Albert turned to look at Arthur directly, and both men stared at each other for a moment, trying to find the answer to their problems through each other’s eyes. Finally, Albert turned away again, and Arthur’s heart gave a pang of despair watching those eyes go.

Most of the train ride was silent after that. The man had woken up and started reading a book, and Arthur watched him read. He flipped a page about every three minutes, not that he was counting. His eyes flicked toward his partner, whose head was turned away. Eventually, Arthur sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

“Albert. You know I can’t.”

“I know.”

“The idea sounds like a paradise, but I can’t stay in a place like that. I-”

“You feel like you don’t belong there. I know.” Albert finally swivelled his head to look at the cowboy. His eyes were rimmed at the bottom with tears and his lips were closed tightly, probably to prevent them from quivering.

“I’m sorry,” Arthur exhaled. He resisted the urge to wipe away his partner’s tears, and instead took his free hand and rested it on Albert’s thigh.

“I know.” Albert took one of his hands and placed it over Arthur’s, giving it a squeeze. “I know.”

 

~

 

When the train pulled into the station, the small group got off and headed towards the unloading dock for their horses. Arthur stopped when they finally picked their way through the crowd, his gaze landing on the three men from Riggs. His eyes narrowed as he observed the men trying to get their horses out of the car. 

“What is it, Arthur,” Albert asked, placing a hand on the cowboy’s upper arm to bring him back.

“What? Oh. Those men. Saw ‘em at Riggs. Odd fellers.”

“Odd?”

“Secretive-like.”

“Oh. In that case let’s wait until they’ve left.” Arthur nodded and pulled Albert  to the end of the street, away from the crowd, and waited until the three men got on their horses and rode off.

“What happened at Riggs Station,” asked Albert as they walked back to the train. Arthur stepped into the horse car and brought out their horses, who whinnied their hellos.

“Kept touchin’ my shoulder. Asked me where I was goin’.” He handed the photographer his horse. Shadow’s Cast nudged his face as he gave Arthur a skeptical look.

“I understand why the touching might’ve made you uncomfortable, but how is asking where you’re going odd?” Arthur made a face, then gestured for them to make their way into the center of the town.

“It’s the way they did it,” he replied lowly, eyes shifting from Albert to his surroundings. 

Flatneck was one of those little towns that had popped up out of nowhere. It’s roads weren’t really roads at all, and the buildings looked like they’d suddenly grown from the ground. The people here were generally a social and polite bunch. From the times that he and Albert had travelled through he’d remembered that most of them had come out here from small towns in the east to work on the rapidly appearing factories that also seemed to be sprouting from nowhere. One of them over in Saint Denis, called Ford Motor Company, was a widely used example. 

However, even though it was a small town, Flatneck acted in a similar way to Saint Denis. It was loud, and everyone knew nobody else. Arthur supposed that these people were just nice as a default.

Shops lined the streets, ranging from dentists to gunsmiths and beyond. He sometimes wondered what everyone else would’ve thought about a place like this. Dutch and Hosea would’ve liked it, same with Javier. The girls probably would’ve enjoyed themselves. Charles probably would’ve thought it too crowded and too loud. He’d always been a nature boy.

Arthur’s throat suddenly stopped working, like a noose was wound around his neck. He swallowed and felt the sting in his eyes. His chest constricted sharply with the intake, but he flared his nostrils in another breath. He wouldn’t let himself cry. Not after five years. Taking several deep breaths, he finally opened his tightly closed eyes and concentrated on the road, the clumps of dirt and the puddles of mud. He counted the pebbles he stepped on and the huffs of his horse beside him. 

Before he knew it, the small group made it to the house they would stay at. It was large and creamed colored. A sign that hung over the door said “Miss Archer’s” in elegant, bold letters. 

The two hitched their horses outside and entered the unlocked door. In the foyer stood a counter with a bell on it. Stairs rose up to the left side and there was a hallway to the right. Two adjoining rooms stood on either side, one the kitchen and the other a parlor. 

“Miss Archer,” Albert called, “It’s Albert and Arthur!” Both men stood in the entryway for a moment, listening to the quiet house before there was a sudden bang and fast footsteps coming from upstairs.

“Al? Arty?” Suddenly the footsteps stopped and the two of them looked up to meet the gaze of a woman. She was short and stout, her hair tied up in a bun.

“My boys!!” Miss Archer ran down the stairs and went to tackle Arthur, who stepped back.

“Whoah, Miss Archer. Don’t want you crushin’ the baby.” The elderly woman's eyes widened, her bushy prows disappearing into her bangs. 

“Baby? You two adopted?” Both men blushed furiously at the comment. Albert stepped in to explain.

“No no no, Miss Archer. We found her in Big Valley. We… we plan to find her a home.” Miss Archer’s brows suddenly reappeared again.

“Oh…! Well… good on you boys! Come, come! Make yourselves at home. I’ve missed you two.” She ushered them into the kitchen and immediately began making sandwiches.

“Have you rented out our room,” Arthur asked. He rubbed the back of his neck. Albert looked over at him and offered to take the babe with his arms outstretched.

“Oh no! I’d never rent out your room. Too many memories there. Besides I always expect you to come back.” Arthur eased her out of the carrier and handed her over to his partner, who immediately covered his nose with his free hand. He gestured to the diaper and the cowboy nodded, watching the photographer leave the room.

“Arthur?”

“Wha- oh yeah, sorry,” Arthur blushed, “too many memories eh?”

“Oh of course! That was the room I helped Albert save your life in, after all.” The cowboy nodded at the memory. He’d gotten shot by one of the remaining O’Driscolls who’d managed to make lives for themselves. They’d stayed in that room for two weeks before Miss Archer let them leave the house.

“How’ve you been,” he asked her as he circled the island and reached up to one of the cabinets, opening it to find a jar of cookies. With a slip of his hand he reached to open the jar.

“You better give one to Al,” she said, causing him to flinch.

“Yeah yeah,” he replied as he brought the jar town to the counter. He pulled out two chocolate chip ones.

“To answer your question, I’ve been doing just fine. Ever since you chased off those rotten men who wouldn’t pay me, I’ve had a lot of visitors. And several of them have wanted to commission the both of you.” Arthur choked on the cookie he was eating. After a few moments of hacking and a frantic move to get to the faucet, he cleared his throat.

“Whadd’you mean commission _the both of us_?” Miss Archer gave him a look.

“Before you left last time, Albert came to ask if I could advertise for him, “Arthur nodded. He remembered that, “ _and you_.” Oh.

“Then to copy and send Maggie the information. I’ve been doing just that.” 

“And?”

“Al’s been offered several prices and you’ve been offered two. I’m sure you know about the one with the man and his dogs.” Arthur would’ve nodded but the knowledge that he’d been asked to draw for someone astounded him.

“ _Two_ ? _Holy shit, Miss Archer_. Who?”

“A woman by the name of Clementine Ellis. She was staying here while looking for her daughter. Interesting woman, kind, but very high and mighty. Seemed rich.”

“Her daughter’s missin’?”

“Yes. She wants you to meet her in Saint Denis to talk about a price to draw her and her daughter together.”

“Wait, but I thought you said she was missin’?” Arthur adjusted his position on the counter, leaning up against it instead of on his elbows. He crossed his arms and gave Miss Archer a look of confusion.

“She is. They’ve looked everywhere and can’t find her. Her mother wants you to draw the picture in memoriam.” 

“Ah okay… What about the other one?”

“A man in Tumbleweed wants you to draw a picture of his wife sitting on their porch with their baby son.”

“Names?”

“Mister and Missus Charlotte,” Miss Archer said. Arthur’s brows rose. He vaguely remembered those folk from the last time he and Albert went down there.

“Huh. Okay. What about Albert’s commissions?”

“Well-”

“What about my commissions?” Albert’s voice came to their ears as he walked back into the room with a now wide awake baby in his arms. She was gurgling happily.

“I was just telling Arty here that you got commissions from several of my customers,” Mrs. Archer explained with a smile. She finished the last sandwich and placed the piled up plate in the middle of the counter. Arthur immediately took two. After a moment Albert took one for himself.

“Oh really? Who are they? Did Arthur get any,” the photographer said between bites.

“You’ve got four. Two from New York, one from Valentine, and one from Atlanta.” 

“ _Atlanta_? Oh my. I’ve always wanted to go there!” He beamed. “Wouldn’t that be amazing, Arthur? To see the City of Progress?”

“Yeah, I guess it would be,” Arthur chuckled.

“What about your commissions,” Albert asked, causing the cowboy to blush.

“Got two. One in Saint Denis and one in Tumbleweed.”

“Oh, that’s wonderful Arthur,” he walked up and kissed his partner in excitement before turning to Miss Archer. “Thank you so much for doing this for us. I’ll make sure to give you four more pictures next time we visit.” The old woman rose a brow.

“Next time,” she said with a smile, “what about this time?”

“I still need to develop the film. Could I use your basement again? Oh and your phone. I’d like to call Maggie while I’m here.”

“Of course, dear,” she winked at him and he smiled back. Then the three of them dug into their sandwiches and talked idly, mainly about the baby and how she’d been found. But near the end of their meal, she asked something rather surprising to both men.

“Are you going to name her?”

“Name her?” Albert’s brows rose.

“Why would we name her?” So did Arthur’s.

“So you don’t have to call her baby or babe all the time of course. At some point she’ll come to understand words and she’ll think her name is Baby.”

“Miss Archer, I don’t think she’s gonna be with us that long,” Arthur explained.

“How do you know? You could be looking for a family for her for several months. She’ll need to be called _something_.” Both men stared at each other for a long while, then looked down at the baby in Albert’s arms.

“I… _guess_ ,” Arthur finally said, eyes shifting between his partner’s and Miss Archer’s. Albert looked taken aback.

“Really? You’d… do that?” The cowboy shrugged.

“I mean, Miss Archer’s right. If Emerald don’t work we might be lookin’ for a while. An’ if we turn her over to an orphanage she’ll need a name to go with ‘er.” 

“Oh my goodness, Arthur!” Albert grabbed his face with a free hand and pulled their lips together in a chaste kiss. When they pulled back Arthur laughed.

“With anymore o’ those, I’d give ‘er a last name too,” he said. His partner chuckled and squeezed his arm. Miss Archer gave an amused huff.

“You boys should get some rest. If you’re going to Emerald you’re gonna need the energy-,” she glanced down at the babe, “and patience.”

“Alright, thank you for having us, Miss Archer. We enjoy your company,” Albert said. The woman gave him a bright smile before ushering them up the stairs.

“If you need anything feel free to wake me up.”

“Not that you’ll be asleep,” mumbled Arthur, resulting in a giggle sprouting from Albert. Miss Archer harrumphed and shook her head before disappearing back downstairs.

“How should we do this,” the photographer asked as they entered the room. Their luggage lay on a chair next to the door, and Albert’s hat lay on the dresser. 

“Put her between us like last time,” suggested Arthur as he kicked off his shoes and took off his hat and jacket. He lay them both on the dresser before plopping back on the bed, yawning and closing his eyes.

“You look tired.” A weight landed next to him, and he opened one eye to find the baby looking up at him with her big dark eyes. 

“Yeah…,” he replied quietly. A moment later Albert verbalized his response, but Arthur was too well into falling asleep to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually thought up Miss Archer on the spot but I honestly love her???? Motherly old woman that loves her gay sons?????


	9. The Day Ahead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the gap between updates. I've started Dual Enrollment so my schedule's been fucked lately.

Arthur woke with, gasping for air. He gripped the side of the bed and hauled himself up to sit. His eyes were wide and his ears were ringing with the pounding of his heart. The dream - or rather, the memory - played over and over again at the speed of a bullet. His throat was tight from holding in his cries and his breathing was fast and shallow.

Sounds of gunfire raged in his head, screams the only other thing able to be heard.

The Pinkertons had found them, after that bank job in Saint Denis. They’d rode as fast as they could and they thought they’d escaped. But no, they’d been found.

And they’d been slaughtered. Every last one of them, save himself and the Marstons. They’d killed his entire family, from Dutch to Mary-Beth to even Cain. All died in the massacre.

Images of each of their bodies flashed through his mind as he remembered burying them. After Arthur had made the deal, the Pinkertons had let he and John bury their family.

It had taken days. Days and days. And once they’d finished they’d been forced to say goodbye. Forced to leave each other. Arthur had watched the Marston’s be escorted away west while several others stayed behind with him to make sure he didn’t go after them.

God, what had it all come to.

Arthur’s body shook silently as the tears finally escaped. He quickly wiped them away and got up to go outside. His mind still reeled, flashes of the shootout playing like a moving picture. Dutch’s last, angry words. Charles’ own encouraging ones. Mrs. Grimshaw’s shouts of revenge. Tilly’s cries of pain. 

He couldn’t put on his shoes. His fingers shook too much. Arthur gave a frustrated growl and instead decided to just go barefoot. As he stepped out into the hallway, a small cry sounded from the room. It ripped him from his frantic mind and grounded him for a moment.

Inside, the baby was looking at him with wide eyes, her hands making grabbing gestures at him. He stayed there and watched her, trying to decide what to do, but the panic was slowly coming back and he needed out of here before he woke Albert. She made the noise again and he sighed shakily.

“Fine.” Arthur picked her up off the bed and took her downstairs with him.

“Guess you need changin’ don’t you,” he said upon realizing why she’d made those noises. With her in his arms, he went out to the horses to get a spare diaper, and the ones they’d half-washed yesterday, before going back into the house to change her. 

It didn’t take too long. She didn’t struggle much out of exhaustion, but she whined to signify she didn’t like what he was going. When he was done, he went to the wash basin in the restroom. Picking it up and putting the cloths inside, he carried it under his free arm out the front door and onto the porch. Then he went back inside. 

When he came back out he carried a bucket filled with water from the sink. He poured it in the basin, then went back for another trip. Once he poured the second bucket of water into the basin he went up to Ghost to get the soap bar out of her bag.

“Mornin’ girl,” he said to the sleepy horse. She blinked blearily at him before turning her head away. Arthur patted her on the back, then walked back to the basin. He set the baby down on the ground, letting her explore within his site while he washed. 

Halfway through the task he realized he’d completely forgotten about his nightmare. With raised brows he looked over to the babe, who was now being sniffed by Shadow’s Cast, and hummed to himself. She’d taken it completely out of his mind. 

“You’re a cute kid. I admit that,” he said to her. She didn’t seem to hear him. Then he remembered what Miss Archer said last night.

“Guess you need a name.” So he thought about exactly that as he finished washing the diapers. 

She reminded him of a foal, excited to move and happy to be just with herself, learning on her own. If it were solely up to him he’d probably end up naming her after a horse breed, but Albert wouldn’t allow that. He’d want something simple, something that you could shout and everyone understand who you were talking about. Isabelle? Hm. No. Mary? Ha. No. She wasn’t very Mary-ish. Lily? That could work. What about Anna? Eh. That was the name of Albert’s mother. He wouldn’t’ve liked that. 

Arthur sat back and furrowed his brows in frustration. This was hard. It was never this hard with horses. With them he’d always just been able to look at them and think of a name, see their entire personality before his eyes, like he’d done when naming Ghost. Maybe that’s because those were horses and the baby was a human being. 

He looked up and watched her interact with his and Albert’s horses. She was sitting in between both of them, reaching up to pet their heads as they grazed from Miss Archer’s yard. Her tiny hand placed itself on Ghost’s nose, who huffed and gave a small whinny in response. She looked down at the tiny child, interested in inspecting her now that she could. Soon Shadow’s Cast came back to do the same and both horses began prodding and snorting at the baby between them, who continued to laugh.

By the time Athur finished with the washing the sun was just about to come up. He had no idea when he’d woken, but now that he knew morning was on its way he decided to go find some food. With a sigh, he wrung out the cloths and put them out to dry. Then, he went over to the horses and fed them two carrots each. Both of them thanked him with a snort. 

“C’mon, kid. Let’s go get somethin’ to eat.” The baby looked up at him as he picked her up. She protested slightly, shaking her arms.

“Hey, now. We can see the horses more later,” he said to her as they entered the house. The two were greeted by Miss Archer, who smiled up at them.

“Good morning, you two. Why are you up so early?” They followed her into the kitchen.

“Couldn’t sleep,” Arthur said simply just as a quick wave of panic spread through him. It was gone in an instant. Miss Archer gave him a look.

“I see. Well, how about you go wake up Al and I’ll take care of the food and the little one.” She gave him a wink and he nodded. 

“You’re gonna go with Miss Archer for a bit, okay? She’s nice.” The baby cooed in response, causing him to smile. Then he turned and went up the stairs to his and Albert’s room.

When he got up to the room he found his partner still asleep on the bed, sheets crowded around him. His hair was tousled and he was snoring softly. A smile crept over Arthur’s face when he saw this and he chuckled to himself. He walked over to the photographer and smoothed back the hair over his forehead.

“Albert,” he said softly before leaning in to kiss his temple, “Wake up. Miss Archer’s makin’ breakfast.” A noise that could only be interpreted as a sleepy grumble came from him. 

“Five more minutes, Arthur,” he mumbled.

“Mm. Sorry, can’t do that.” A mischievous grin split Arthur’s face and he toppled onto the other man. A surprised yelp was the response.

“ Arthur! Please…!” Albert tiredly struggled beneath him, but Arthur just laughed.

“No. Not until you say you’re gettin’ up.” The struggling stopped after a few moments and a groan sounded.

“ _ Fine _ . Help me up?” The cowboy chuckled and moved so he was standing, then reached out to pull Albert up. The tired man looked down at him with a mock scowl, but he just responded with a smirk.

“C’mon,” he said, wrapping an arm around Albert’s waist and guiding him out of the bedroom and downstairs. When they got to the kitchen they found Miss Archer feeding the baby while a pan of eggs fried.

“Good morning, Al,” she said. Albert just gave her a wave and went to pour himself a cup of coffee. Arthur went over to him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

“C’mon? What’s wrong,” he asked.

“Couldn’t sleep,” was the simple reply. Arthur raised a brow. He’d been up a long time and didn't know Albert was awake.

“Whaddya mean?” Albert took a sip of his coffee.

“Kept thinking about names for the baby. Didn’t get to sleep until some ungodly hour.”

“Ah. And what’d you come up with?” That got Arthur a look.

“Nothing. Couldn’t think of anything. All sounded either dumb or didn’t fit her at all.”

“Hmm. I was thinkin’ about it too when I woke up this mornin’.” Albert’s brows rose marginally.

“And?”

“Nothin’.” The photographer pursed his lips before taking another sip of coffee. One of his hands came up to cup Arthur’s face. The cowboy leaned into it and closed his eyes, feeling Albert’s calloused fingers on his skin. The hand tipped his face up and lips came to meet his own. The bitter taste of coffee bled into his mouth.

“Sorry to break the tender moment boys but breakfast is ready.” Both men broke away and turned to Miss Archer, who was giving them an amused but pointed look. Arthur pulled away and went over to the stove while Albert took out two bowls from the cupboard. He handed them to Arthur, who dished up their food.

“So what are you two doing today,” Miss Archer asked.

“I was going to call Maggie, but first I would still like to develop the film of my photographs, if it’s not too much trouble,” Albert replied between bites.

“No, it’s perfectly alright. Take all the time you need.”

“Thank you.” 

“No problem,” she said with a wink, “What about you, Arthur?”

“Oh, I dunno. Maybe I could take the kid for a look around town. Maybe someone here’d be interested. Whaddya think, Albert?” Albert shrugged.

“I think that’s alright. I’ll be done with the photographs by noon. Will we head out after that?”

“Yeah. That’d be best. Get a good bit of ridin’ in before the day’s over.”

“Okay. Miss Archer are you alright with us leaving?” Albert cocked his head in her direction and she chuckled.

“You boys can do whatever you like, as long as you come back.” Both men smiled at her.

“Of course, Miss Archer. Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally get to know what kind of happened 5 years ago! Yay for backstory!


	10. A Walk Through Flatneck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lord, it's been forever hasn't it! Well I'm back with another chapter! :D I hope y'all enjoy.

The group parted ways after finishing breakfast. Arthur departed from the house after giving Albert a quick kiss, and Albert waved him goodbye as he left. 

“Alright,” Arthur mumbled partially to himself and partially to the baby, “where should we go?” If he was looking for folks that were going to be willing to take a baby in he’d better start on the east side of town, where he knew most of the families lived. With his decision in mind he started walking, absently talking to the babe he carried.

“So, who’d you like as a family? A large one? Small one, maybe just you?” She cooed at him.

“Alright then, a sibling. Older. You want a strong daddy or a smart daddy? Or maybe someone like Albert, who’s in between?” Again she cooed at him.

“Okay, in between it is. What about a home? What kinda home you want?” She pointed at a building to the right. Arthur doubted she understood him. There was, afterall, a silver spoon on the front of the building. 

“You want a fancy house? That’ll be a bit hard,” he said.” She looked away at something.

“No? A normal house then. What about-”

“Hey, Mister! You wanna buy a newspaper?” A young man stopped him just as he turned the corner. A hand instantly went to protect the baby as he stumbled.

“Woah! I’m sorry, Mister. I didn’t mean for that to happen!” The kid helped him up with a guilty expression. His eyes roamed over the both of them in a way a mother might worry over a child’s injury. 

“Kid, we’re fine,” he quickly looked down at the baby to make sure, “we’re fine.”

“Okay, thank goodness. I’m sorry about that, Mister.”

“It’s okay.” The kid gave him a skeptical look so he decided to change the subject.

“So what’re these papers about that yer advertisin’?” 

“Oh!” The young man’s mood instantly shifted as he held up one of the papers for Arthur to look at. The cowboy took it and read the headline.

 

**_GIRLS GONE MISSING_ **

 

Arthur’s brows rose and he looked back up to the young man. “What’s this about,” he asked.

“Girls have been going missing last couple o’ months. A girl about twelve was taken on the way home from school and some neighbors said there was a man talkin’ to her before she disappeared.”

“That’s…”

“Awful I know. Ever since it’s been brought to light people have been reportin’ their daughter’s gone missin’ all over West Elizabeth and New Hanover. Some men have even reported their wives gone missin’ as far as three years back, maybe more.” The boy looked down at the ground and gave a sour expression. 

“I’m worried that my sister’s gonna be taken. Our cousin went missin’ ‘bout four months ago. Haven’t seen her since.” Arthur frowned down at the paper, then looked back up to the kid.

“There any leads?” The boy shook his head.

“No. All the police know is that it’s a man who’s been taken ‘em. Maybe a group of men. But nothin’ beyond that.” Both of them were quiet for a few moments before Arthur sighed and gripped the boy’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry about yer cousin. I hope she’s found.” He was about to put the paper down, but then he thought about Albert and how much he’d probably want to know about this.

“How much for a paper,” he asked. The boy held up his fingers and Arthur nodded, giving the boy the correct amount in exchange for the paper. He waved him goodbye before continuing his walk, paper tucked under his arm. 

“That’s awful,” he muttered to himself. The babe responded with a coo and he smiled down at her.

“Yer lucky he was talkin’ about young women and not babies like you.” Then a frown formed on his face. Those poor girls. He’d have to tell Albert about this for sure.

 

~

 

Arthur continued his walk through the town, but stopped at an art supply shop when he remembered that he probably needed some new pencils. He couldn’t buy them just yet, but it was worth a look while he was here. The few times he and Albert had come into town he’d stopped by once but was immediately dragged out when his partner saw a demonstration of  electricity going on across the street. 

He walked in, the doorbell chiming as he entered. Looking around, he noticed the shop was small. It had a warm atmosphere and as he began walking through the isles he heard a music box playing in the background. Even though he didn’t know the tune, it made a tranquil feeling spread through his chest.

On the second isle he spotted a shelf of pencils. He picked up a box and inspected it. Standard drawing pencils, with an extra eraser and pencil sharpener inside. He memorized the price and stored it in his head for later.

“Is there anything you’d like to buy?” The voice behind him made Arthur jump, resulting in a discontented cry from the baby.

“Oh my, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you two.” The older man stared up at him  with a guilty expression, but it changed a moment later when he spotted the pencils.

“Oh! What a fine choice. I use those myself. Are you much of an artist?” The man blinked bug-eyed at him, his eyes enlarged from the spectacles he wore.

“Uh, I wouldn’t say I’m an  _ artist _ . I do some sketches though. My... uh… My friend submits them to his galleries sometimes.”

“Galleries eh? What’s your friend’s name?”

“Albert Mason.” The man’s eyes widened and a grin slowly formed on his face.

“You must me Arthur Morgan!” Arthur’s brows rose in surprise.

“You  _ know _ me,” he asked.

“Of course I do! I’m a bit of an art collector and I’ve found a few of your pieces up with Mister Mason’s. They’re quite good, Mister Morgan. You have a real talent.” The man gestured Arthur to follow and guided him behind the counter and into the back room where he must’ve lived. Besides the couch and kitchenette, Arthur immediately noticed that the walls were covered in art. The man pointed up at one that was obviously one of his pieces. It was one he had done of Albert and Shadow’s Cast. He didn’t think anybody would’ve wanted it. He was apparently wrong.

“This is one of my favorites! The way you capture expression is absolutely spectacular. If it were colored, I doubt I’d be able to differentiate it from a photograph!” The man chuckled to himself and turned to another drawing. It was one of the ones Arthur had done while they were in California. It was of the canopy of the redwood forest. He’d drawn that when he and Albert were having a picnic. They’d laid on a blanket afterwards and Albert had watched him draw.

“This is also a wonderful one. I love your use of perspective here,” the old man said. He turned to beam up at Arthur, a mixture of awe and pride on his face. The cowboy rubbed the back of his neck and cleared his throat.

“Well… I… don’t know what to say. Thanks, I guess.” The man chuckled.

“You’re welcome. Do you think I could have your autograph before you leave?” Arthur’s brows rose.

“My autograph?”  
“Yes, of course! I’ll even consider it payment for the pencils! Please?” After a moment of thought he nodded.

“Okay. Uh. Where should I sign?”

“Here would be perfect!” The man pulled out a little book and held it out to Arthur. He took it and signed his name before giving it back.

“You sure you don’t want me to pay for the pencils,” he asked. The old man shook his head.

“No, this is payment enough. Do have a good day, sir. And tell Mister Mason I said hello!” Arthur nodded and began walking out of the store, but the man caught him with a few more words.

“Also, might I say your daughter is adorable!” Arthur blushed and looked down at the baby, who giggled, before walking out of the store and onto the street.

“Interestin’ feller ain’t he,” he asked the babe as he continued walking toward the row of houses that was visible at the end of the street. She cooed at him, raising a hand in some point she was making, clearly unknown to him. 

“You’re right,” he replied, and she seemed satisfied with his answer. Arthur gave her a smile, but looked up when he heard someone shouting. An older woman was yelling at a young girl. They were standing in a front garden and the older woman, presumably the girl’s mother, was scolding her.

“I told you not to go out alone! Look what happened to you! Your dress all torn and bruises on your knees! You’re lucky those are only bruises! You could have hurt yourself badly, or even been kidnapped like Lyla!”

“But ma, nothing happened! I wasn’t doin’ nothin’ dangerous! I was goin’ out to meet Dorothy down near the lake!”

“But you went alone! Why didn’t you try to meet Dorothy here? Or somewhere near the school? Something could have happened to you!” The girl sighed exaggeratedly and deflated.

“Look, ma, I’m sorry, okay? But I’ve still gotta go meet Dorothy. I just came back to get myself cleaned up before goin’ to see her.” The mother crossed her arms.

“No, I’m not letting you go alone. Not after what’s been happening. Either you somehow get Dorothy to meet you here, or you aren’t going anywhere.”

“But Ma!”

“No, buts Kate, you aren’t-” 

“Excuse me, Ma’am.” Arthur finally piped up when he thought he’d heard enough, sidling up to the two and leaning his elbow on the garden fence.

“Yes, excuse you,” the woman said sourly. Arthur ignored that.

“I couldn’t help but overhearin’ your conversation. If yer daughter needs someone to take her to see her friend, I’d be glad to help.” His eyes slid over to the girl. He felt kinda bad for her. If it weren’t for all of this “girls being kidnapped” business he bet she’d be completely fine on her own, her resilience evident through the bruises on her knees and the mud stains on her dress. When he looked back at the mother, her eyes were squinted at him suspiciously and her lips formed a thin line. 

“How do I know you ain’t one of them kidnappers? Or that you ain’t gonna take advantage of her,” she asked. Arthur almost smiled. Motherly instincts.

“I don’t really know how to prove that to ya ma’am. But I do promise you I wouldn’t do nothin’ to your daughter.” The mother’s gaze was still icy as it roamed over him, searching for something fishy or telling. When her eyes landed on the baby, her eyes softened a bit.

“Well…”  
“Please ma,” the girl, Kate, piped up, “I mean he’s got a daughter already. Means he’s got a wife to get home to! He wouldn’t hurt me!” She clasped her hands together and gave her mother wide, puppy-like eyes. The mother rolled her eyes and sighed.

“Fine,” she said, her hard gaze returning to Arthur, “but if I hear from Dorothy or her parents that my little girl’s gone missin’... I will find you.” Arthur raised his hands up for a moment in a peaceful gesture.

“Now that won’t be necessary, I promise you. But I understand. What’s your name ma’am?” He held out his hand to her.

“Lillian Marsh. This is my daughter, Kate Marsh.” Arthur tipped his hat to them.

“Well, it’s nice to meet ya both. Now, how ‘bout you go fix up yer knees, Miss Kate and we can go.” The girl smiled at him and nodded before running into the house, leaving Misses Marsh and Arthur alone.

“I don’t remember seeing you around here before, Mister…”

“Morgan,” Arthur said. The woman tipped her head up slightly.

“Mister Morgan. Are you new here?”

“Nope, just passin’ through.”

“Ah. Are you and your wife settling around here? Or are you travelling back east?”

“Uh… No. Me an’ my photography partner are just passin’ through the area. Found this little bugger in Big Valley. We’ve been tryin’ to find her a home ever since.”

“Interesting. Do you know what happened to her parents?”

“Nope. No clues, no nothin’. We both thought it might be somethin’ to do with her color but that ain’t really concrete,” he replied. The woman nodded her head in understanding.

“Well, since you’re doing me such a great favor. I could see if anyone here would want to adopt a child.” Arthur smiled at her.

“That would be lovely Misses Marsh.” He reached out a hand for her to shake. She gripped it and smiled back.

“Okay, Mister, I’m ready to go!” Kate came rushing out of the house with a bag over her shoulder and an apple in her hand. Arthur dropped his hand and opened the gate for her.

“Alright, Miss Kate. Mind if I join you on yer horse?” She looked at him confusedly.

“Where’s yours?”

“She’s over by Miss Archer’s. If we go by there I can go get ‘er.” Kate nodded, but instead of helping him up, she got down, taking her horse’s reins and started walking. Arthur waved her mother goodbye before catching up to walk at her side.

“So, who’s this Dorothy you wanna go see,” he asked.

“She’s my friend from school. I’ve known her since I was five. Last year, though, she had to move down near the lake, so I haven’t been able to see her as much. We’ve been scheduling today for a while now,” she turned to give him a thankful gaze, “I’m so glad you’re taking me to see her. If you hadn’t shown up my Ma would’ve locked me in my room so I wouldn’t try to see her.” Arthur chuckled.

“I doubt she’d do that.”

“Yeah, but it’d certainly feel just the same,” the girl said with a smile. After a moment, though it faltered into a frown. “Bet my Pa’d take me if he had the time.”

“What’s your Pa do,” Arthur asked. Kate shrugged.

“He’s a soldier. Right now he’s up north in Fort Wallace, yunno, with the Indians.”

“Ah. He like his job?”

“No. He don’t like the way the other soldiers treat the Indians. Thinks it’s too harsh.”

“What do you think?” The girl glanced at him.

“I also think it’s harsh. I don’t get why they ain’t treated like people. They’re just the same as you and me, even though they’re a different color. Like your daughter. Just ‘cause she’s half Negro don’t mean she ain’t a person.” Arthur nodded and sighed.

“Hopefully someone’s gonna be able to help ‘em. Maybe it’ll be yer Daddy.”

“Maybe.” Katel sighed, then a comfortable silence fell over the two. Arthur thought about the two indians he’d met back in Saint Denis before everything had gone to shit. They’d been nice folk, just trying to survive. A sudden feeling of guilt rushed over him as he thought about the deal he’d made with them for his help. Hopefully they’d been able to get along without him. By the sound of it though, they might’ve not been so lucky.

Just as the small group turned the corner and into view of the boarding house the baby in Arthur’s arms started whining. She pulled at his beard to get his attention.

“Hey,” he said with annoyance. He looked down at her, and her big dark eyes start back at him, blinking back tears.

“What’s wrong with her,” Kate asked.

“I bet she’s hungry. I’d better go give her to Albert.”

“Albert?” Arthur internally cringed as the girl cocked her head at him.

“Uh- He’s uh. He’s the man I’m travellin’ with,” he said as he walked up the steps to the boarding house. “Wait here.” Opening the door, he called for his partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad to be posting this. I've been having a bit of trouble with this coming part of this certain arc for a while and I think I might've finally found my footing. Until next time!
> 
> Comments and Kudos appreciated! :)


	11. A Name Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albert thinks of a name for the baby while developing his photographs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter with a Point of View shift! I'm planning to write a couple scenes through Albert's POV and I thought this was a good place to start. Enjoy!

“Albert! Albert I’m back!” With only seconds of silence, a pair of feet rushed up the stairs from the basement, and the door swished open. Arthur was greeted by Albert’s beaming face.

“Hello,” the man said as he came up to his cowboy, giving him a peck on the nose. He held his hands out to the sides, both wet with the liquid he used to develop his photos.

“Is she alright,” he asked upon hearing the baby whine. Arthur nodded.

“She’s fine, probably just hungry. Do you think you could take her for a bit? I volunteered to take some kid to meet her friend. Also you might wanna have a look at this.” He held up the newspaper. Albert nodded and walked into the kitchen, Arthur in tow.

“What is it?” He took the paper once he finished drying his hands.

“Apparently girls have been goin’ missin’ lately. This newspaper boy I talked to said it’s just been discovered but the kidnappin’s might be goin’ as far back as two or three years.” Albert covered his mouth as he gasped, eyes flicking down to the paper.

“How awful! And what about this child you’re taking to meet her friend? Is she worried something might happen to her?”

“Nah, her mom’s the one thats worryin’. To be honest I bet the kid could take care of herself, but just in case I thought I’d step in and help ‘er out.” A ghost of a smile grew on Albert’s face for a moment before slipping back into a frown.

“What a terrible ordeal. Do you know how many have gone missing?” 

“Dunno,” Arthur replied with a shrug, “quite a bit by my understandin’. All women rangin’ from youngsters to young women.”

“That’s terrible.” Albert reached out to wrap his free arm around Arthur’s shoulder and tugged him closer. “Thank you for telling me.”

“Thought you’d wanna know.” Before Arthur could wrap his arm around Albert’s waist, the baby started crying, startling him enough to make him jump.

“Maybe I should take her now and get her something to eat. You go help that girl.” Albert took the offered child from his partner’s arms, then packed him on the cheek as he turned away.

“Good luck!”

“Thanks, Albert. See ya later,” Arthur replied before he closed the door behind him, leaving Albert with the baby. The photographer looked down at her shaking form and frowned.

“Let’s find you something to eat, shall we,” he asked her. He looked through the fridge, finding a bottle of milk. 

“How about this? It might tide you over until dinner.” He placed the bottle on the counter and went to look in the cabinets for a baby bottle. He assumed Miss Archer had one. She accommodated all of her customers after all. 

Once he found the bottle he poured the milk inside, sealed it, then gave it to the babe. She gripped it with her tiny fingers, her pinky just touching Albert’s as he helped hold the bottle for her. A shiver ran through him and a heavy, warm feeling landed itself in his chest, causing a soft smile to form on his lips.

He really really wanted to keep her. He really did. Even if he’d only known her for several days, he knew he’d do anything for her. He’d do anything to keep her safe, make her happy. It made him realize how his mother must have felt about him when he was a baby. Tiny and innocent and utterly dependent. 

Albert slowly took his hand away from the bottle and cupped the side of her head, rubbing her temple with his thumb. Her gaze flitted to his hand for a moment before looking back at him with those intense dark eyes. 

“Maybe we  _ can _ keep you,” he said softly. A conviction settled itself deep inside him. He would convince Arthur they could be parents, no matter what.

 

~

 

After feeding her and changing her, Albert took the tiny baby down with him to the basement he used as a dark room. He set her in the only armchair in the room and watched her fall asleep. She yawned and her eyes fluttered closed, and she made a single, exhausted attempt to reach up and grab his hand before her breathing slowed and she fell into the dreamworld. Albert sat on the armrest for a moment longer, eyes glued to her tiny form, before he was able to pull himself away and continue his work.

He used a single table for photo development, since that was all he really needed. On the table in pans floated the undeveloped photos. On a cord hanging from wall to wall were the few photos he’d been able to develop this morning. There were two of a pair of squirrels that were chattering at each other. Whether they were arguing or discussing a topic of anticipation was unknown to him, but they were very cute. The other photo hanging up was one of Arthur and Ghost, the horse’s face pushed into Arthur’s stomach. It was from the day before they’d entered Strawberry. At the time Arthur had been trying to brush her, but Ghost had other plans and was constantly running from him before he could get close. It had been clear she was laughing at him. When it had ended, Ghost had pushed her face into him as a kind of apology. Albert absolutely had to take the photo.

There were many photographs that had yet to be developed, a large portion of them including Arthur. The ones soaking right now, if he remembered correctly, included a picture he’d secretly taken of Arthur napping under a large oak and another one where Arthur wore a large flower crown he’d been given by a little girl in northern California whose dog he had helped save from a cougar. They’d been a lovely shade of lilac that had gone lovely with Arthur’s eyes.

Albert pulled out the developed photographs and hung them up, then put several other blank ones in the pans to soak. As they soaked, he examined the ones he had up, choosing which he would take to his next gallery and which he would give to Miss Archer. He’d skipped out on giving one to her last time, so he now owed her two. 

She would probably want at least one of the squirrel pieces, and maybe he should give her one of Arthur so she wouldn't accuse him of hoarding the man all to himself. He smiled at the thought. Maybe he could give her the one of Arthur with the flower crown? No, he couldn’t do that, he liked that one too much. But he also couldn’t put it up at his gallery. He could put that one up in his apartment. What about the one with him and Ghost? He could give that to Miss Archer. But his admirers would really like to see it. Most of them liked his pictures of Arthur and their horses.

“HHhhhHHngngg,” Albert sighed as he rubbed a hand over his face and let it rest on his neck. “Maybe I should just wait until I finish the rest…” He looked over at the babe lying in the armchair. She was sound asleep, her chest rising and falling, her little fingers curled into fists on her chest.

“You need a name,” he remembered, and he decided to idly think of names as he went back to work on his photographs. He wondered what names Arthur had thought of that morning. Only if they’d talked about this together, then it would’ve been easier.

“Al!” Miss Archer’s voice rang from upstairs as the door to the basement opened and she came down the stairs. Albert quickly rushed up to her and put a finger on his lips. Luckily she caught on when he gestured to the baby.

“Sorry,” she whispered. “Just came to tell you that I’m gonna to be out for a while. One of my poker groups changed the game to today.” Albert chuckled at her.

“Of course, who was it this time? Agatha?” This time Miss Archer chuckled.

“Oh Lord no. It was Molly.”

“Molly, is that the-”

“No, it’s not the nun, that’s Christine.”

“Oh, my bad. Then is she the librarian?”

“That’s her.”

“Alright, then,” Albert said with a smile, “tell her, and everyone else I said hello. Oh and Arthur and I will be staying another day. He’s gone off to help someone and might not be back until dinner.”

“Of course, Al, see you later.” She winked at him before going back up the stairs. Albert stood and listened as she walked across the floor and out the front door. Once he heard the door thunk close he returned to his work, clipping up newly developed photos and replacing them with a few more.

“Alright,” he said to himself, “back to names.... How about something artistic? Like Julia, or Eleanor? Or what about Lucy? Lucy is a wonderful name.” He looked back at the babe’s sleeping form and frowned.

“No, of course not. What about something powerful? Maybe Harriet or Ida? Or even Amelia?”

“Or maybe something intellectual, like Charlotte or Sarah?” Again Albert looked back at the babe, for what reason he didn’t know. Maybe he thought she might confirm a name she liked, even though he knew she was asleep. Or maybe it was to find inspiration. He grumbled in frustration.

“No wonder why mother talked about how long it took her to name me. This is hard.” He sighed, then took a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

“How about something else. Something adventurous. Like Florence or Merriam? Or Mollie.” At the last name, Albert stiffened, his eyes widening.

“Or Mollie…” He stood up fully and stared straight ahead.

“Mollie...” Then he turned back to the baby. An image of Miss Archer talking to him about Mollie the Librarian formed in his head.

“Mollie.” He stayed there for a moment, then the realization crashed down on him and he burst.

“MOLLIE!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly love rereading this story to edit it because I love the imagery I use in scenes like this one. Little tidbits like Albert's photos are so nice to both write and read.
> 
> Comment and Kudos would be appreciated! I love feedback :D


	12. A Name Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm back! I'm sorry I haven't been updating. After the last one our professors started talking about finals so I had to study for that which was a lot. I also took the SAT a second time. Did worse than I thought I would and I'm still angry about it, but that's what I get for not being motivated enough :( 
> 
> Anyways, hopefully I'll be back for a while now. I'm excited to see where this story goes in relation to how it's all mapped out in my head. Y'all are in for a ride!

“All right, we’re good to go,” Arthur said as he closed the boarding house door behind him. With a whistle he called Ghost, who had been grazing around the back of the house. She trotted up to him and he hauled himself up into the saddle.

“What took you so long,” Kate asked as she got up on her own horse. The two kicked their horses onward and set out at a slow trot.

“Had to talk to him about somethin’,” Arthur responded simply. The girl gave him a look, lips pursed and eyes narrowed, but soon she dropped the expression and turned her head away.

“Have you ever been down to Flat Iron Lake,” she asked. 

“Couple’ o’ times.”

“Did you like it?”

“It’s pretty,” Arthur answered with a shrug. “And the fishin’s good.”

“I’ve never been fishing before. My Pa said he’d take me but he got assigned up north.”

“Fishin’s fun.” At Kate’s look of skepticism he explained.

“I mean it seems boring, but it’s relaxin’. You don’t have to worry ‘bout nothin’ for a while. And when you catch a fish the feeling is so satisfyin’.” He smiled to himself, remembering the last several times he’d gone fishing with Albert. Those had been fun times.

“Did your Pa teach you to fish?” The question came as a surprise to Arthur. He looked at Kate staring at him, then looked down at his horse.

“No… My Daddy died when I was young. Never really cared for it either. We was always stealin’ our food rather than gettin’ it honestly.”

“Oh… Your Pa doesn’t sound very nice,” she responded. Arthur shook his head in agreement. The next few moments were quiet, the only sounds that of the fading town chatter and whistles, and the beat of the horses’ hooves on the dirt road.

“But the person who did teach me to fish was a better Pa than my Daddy ever was.” One of the many memories of Hosea teaching him to fish flashed through his mind.

“Who was he,” Kate asked. Arthur looked over at her, wondering if she really wanted to know. Her curiosity seemed genuine.

“He was a gunslinger. One o’ the fastest draws I’ve ever seen. Good man and a good teacher.”

“A gunslinger? I’ve never seen one o’ those before.” Arthur chuckled.

“What,” she asked.

“You’re lookin’ right at one.” A grin spread over Arthur’s face as Kate’s expression turned from perplexed to surprised, then changed to complete awe.  

“You’re really a gunslinger?”

“Yep.”

“Are you any good?” Arthur shrugged.

“I’d say I’m decent. Outdrew a couple people in my day.” Kate suddenly looked excited.

“Can you show me,” she asked.

“Show you? Don’t you wanna get to yer friend?”

“I do, but I wanna see you shoot somethin’!” Arthur stared at her, then sighed resignedly.

“Alright. Whaddya want me to shoot,” he asked her. She looked around and pointed a couple hundred feet away to a broken branch dangling from its tree. 

“I want you to shoot that,” she said.

“Alright.” Arthur took out his cattleman revolver and aimed it at the part that connected the branch to the tree. He matched his breath with the hoofbeats of his horse, then he took a deep breath and took the shot. With a splinter of wood the branch fell to the ground.

“That was amazing! You should show that to Dorothy too!” Kate grinned at him and he bashfully ducked his head and rubbed the back of his neck with a free hand.

“Your friend like gunslingers too?”

“Oh yes! She’s actually reading a story about one right now!” Arthur’s brows rose and he looked up at her.

“What kinda story?”

“It’s a romance! It’s about a city-man who falls in love with this gunslinger! The gunslinger is her favorite character. She never misses her shot and stands up for women in need!”

“Sounds interestin’,” he responded with a hum.

“Oh, it’s so good! Dorothy’s been readin’ it to me.” Kate blushed and looked down at her horse.

“That’s why I’ve been so eager to see her.” Arthur watched her with a small smirk on his lips, then shook his head. Teenagers these days. 

 

~

As the two rode on, they talked idly about a range of things, from horse care to small stories about Arthur’s past, mainly about his life before 1899, and mostly mundane things like the universal issues of teenhood. While the two talked, Arthur noticed someone behind them, also on horseback. They were staying a certain distance away so he couldn’t see their face, but he instantly knew the pattern of that horse as one of the ones that belonged to the men from the train. A flash of instinct kicked in and he stiffened slightly.

“Don’t look back,” he said calmly, glancing to Kate, who suddenly looked confused.

“What? Why?”

“I think someone’s followin’ us.” Kate’s eyes shifted back behind them, widening slightly when she caught sight of the person. 

“How do you know he’s followin’ us,” she asked as she looked back to Arthur.

“I’ve seen that horse before, back in Flatneck. Feller’s probably been behind us since we left town.” The girl gave him a confused look which he ignored. His eyes scanned the landscape for any place they could peel off and hide. There was a large group of trees that they could go into a ways away, but the man would probably see them go inside. Their other option was around the corner and behind a rock outcropping. 

“Follow me,” he said, and kicked Ghost a little bit faster. He looked back to see Kate right on his tail. She looked scared, and he gave her a reassuring nod when their eyes met. As soon as he rounded the corner he called back to her.

“This way.” He gestured to the rock outcropping. Kate nodded back and together they trotted over to the rocks and stopped just behind them so that they weren’t visible from the road. Arthur quickly dismounted his horse and helped Kate down. Her horse whinnied, ears going back against his head.

“Calm down, Joey, please!” Kate raised her hands to try and calm her horse, but he scraped the ground and threw his head back.

“Joey!”

“What’s the matter with ‘im,” Arthur whispered loudly. His eyes shifted from watching the road to the horse.

“I-I don’t know..! Maybe the situation is scaring him!” She tried to reach up and pat him again but he moved away and huffed. Arthur glanced back at the road nervously and then back to the horse. He sighed and went over to Kate and put a hand on her shoulder.

“Let me try,” he said. She nodded and took a step back. Arthur stepped forward and put his hands out in a peaceful gesture.

“Woah boy. It’s okay. Whatever’s spookin’ ya won’t be around for long. We’re here to help you. Don’t worry.” The horse tossed his head back and eyed Arthur warily.

“Keep and eye on the road for me will ya,” he asked Kate, eyes still on Joey. He edged closer to the horse, hands splayed. Joey backed away but didn’t make any noise this time.

“I think someone’s coming,” Kate whispered in a panicked tone. Arthur’s breath hitched and his eyes wanted to go back to the road, but he knew that if they were going to get out of this without being noticed he’d have to get this horse under control. He edged closer again, just enough to reach the horse’s neck. He placed a gentle hand on it. Joey flinched, but didn’t back away. Arthur placed his other hand around the horse’s reins and slowly brought him closer to the outcropping. Just as he got Joey to come fully behind the rock did the man pass by. Arthur immediately recognized him as Ron Carter from the train. He slowed his horse and looked around the area.

“Where’d they go,” the far away voice of Carter asked. He looked confused and walked around in a small circle with his horse before facing back to the path ahead.

“ _ Fuck _ .” He glanced around angrily before spinning his horse back towards town.

Just to be sure, Arthur and Kate waited behind the rock a few more minutes, Arthur’s arm on her shoulder so that she wouldn’t try to get out of their hiding spot before it was safe enough. 

When the twitter of birds and a low rumble of far away thunder was the only thing that could be heard, Arthur finally stood up and signalled to Kate that it was okay to come out.

“I think he’s gone.” He guided Ghost out from behind the rock outcropping and back onto the path and waited for Kate before he mounted.

“That was kinda scary,” she said as she situated herself on her saddle. “How did you know he wanted somethin’ with us?”

“He and his buddies was askin’ me shit back at Riggs Station before we boarded. Didn’t sit right with me.” The two nudged their horses forward down the path.

“Were they creepy?” Kate’s eyes met his at the question and Arthur grimaced inwardly, remembering how Binket kept touching his shoulder as if trying to establish some sort of dominance.

“Yeah… they were creepy,” he replied, an uneasy feeling settling in his stomach. He swallowed and determinately ignored it, then kicked Ghost onward towards Flat Iron lake.

 

~

 

When the two got to the shore the rolling thunder was closer and clouds began to cover the sky. They stopped just before a steep slope and Kate immediately got down, tying her horse to a nearby tree.

“Dorothy, I’m here,” the girl called. Falling leaves greeted Arthur a moment later, then to his surprise, a girl jumped down from the tree, a wide grin on her face.

“Kate,” she exclaimed, hugging her friend tight. Then she saw Arthur and cocked her head at him. “Who’s that?”

“He’s a real gunslinger, Dorothy,” Kate replied excitedly. The other girl lit up in a moment, her eyes wide and sparkling.

“A real gunslinger?”

“Yeah!”

“Wow!” Both girls came up to Arthur, smiling pleasantly at him, which was somehow almost as unsettling as the oncoming storm.

“Uh… Hi,” he said. Both girls giggled.

“Can you show Dorothy your shooting, Mister? Please?” Dorothy gasped.

“You can shoot!? I wanna see!!” The girl jumped up and down, clapping her hands. Arthur rolled his eyes and got off his horse. 

“Fine. Just once, though. Then I gotta head back.”

“Aw… you have to leave?” Dorothy frowned.

“I got people to get back to,” he replied.

“Oh… Well before you go can I show you my story I’m reading?” 

“Sure why not, but first, what do ya want me to shoot?” Both girls’ eyes widened and looked around.

“Oh! Over there!” Kate pointed at a pebble on the beach.  
“Yeah! Shoot it so it bounces!” Arthur’s brows rose as he squinted at the object. God, maybe he needed glasses. How could those kids see that tiny thing so well?

“Well alright.” He took out his pistol and aimed at the rock, steadying his hand and focusing his eyes. Then he shot, causing the pebble to jump backwards into the Lake.

“Holy cow!” Both girls cheered at him and jumped up and down. Arthur couldn’t help but smile at their enthusiasm.

“That was amazing! A real life gunslinger! Just like Mollie!” Arthur cocked his head.

“Mollie?”

“Oh!” Dorothy picked up the book she’d dropped on the ground when jumping down from the tree earlier and gave it to Arthur. It had a picture of a colored woman on the front, hair as wild as she was. She held a gun in one hand and a horse’s reins in the other. In the background was the aftermath of a shootout. 

“ _ Mollie Fredrickson and the Death of the Jefferson Gang _ . Huh. She an outlaw,” he asked. Dorothy made a face.

“EEhhhhhh. Kinda? She steals from the rich and racist and gives to the poor and oppressed. This is the… fifth? Book in the series. In this one she falls in love with one of the Jefferson Gang’s whipping boys and kills the gang. The entire town thanks her for it.”

“Huh. That’s very interestin’.” Arthur flipped the book open to a page with a picture on it. It showed Mollie slapping a white man right across the face. He chuckled at it. “I think my friend would like this,” he said fondly. 

“There’s a couple copies in the bookstore in Flatneck, if you’re interested,” Dorothy piped up as he handed the book back to her. 

“Alright, I’ll go take a look.”

“Thank you for bringing me here,” Kate said, outstretching her hand. Arthur took it before mounting his horse.

“Y’all be safe, now. And Miss Dorothy, I don’t think you should tell yer parents that you met me. Don’t know if they’d like a gunslinger talkin’ to their daughter. You too Kate.”

“Okay! Thank you again,” both girls said in unison. They waved at him as he rode away. 

Arthur broke into a fast trot back up the road towards town. He’d been gone long enough. The clouds were beginning to darken and a breeze was beginning to pick up. He patted Ghost’s mane, resulting in a small whinny of acknowledgement from her. 

“How’d you like that ride down to the lake, girl,” he asked her. She made another noise and her ears flicked in his direction. He chuckled.

“Yunno, those girls were nice. And that book that the other girl talked about, Dorothy, sounded interestin’.” He patted her mane again. “You think I should buy it fer Albert?” Ghost’s response was clearly a gesture of yes. 

“How about we stop by the bookstore before we head back,” he asked, then spurred his horse into a canter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. It was a bit off from normal because it was kind of like a stranger mission but like??? with children???? I had fun with Kate, and I hope to see her again. Hopefully I'll be able to get next chapter out before the end of break. See you then!


	13. Mollie Morgan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another chapter before break is over! I love this chapter very much. It is incredibly soft :)

By the time Arthur got back into town the afternoon was beginning to wane. The rumble of thunder was growing more consistent, and the already low sun had completely disappeared behind the clouds. Ghost’s hoofbeats echoed against the beginnings of a cobblestone road and laughter of children rang out as they ran off the train and onto the platform. The bookstore’s window was bright with light and Arthur could tell there were still people inside. He hitched Ghost to one of the posts outside, gave her a pat, then walked inside with a jingle of the doorbell. The woman at the counter immediately looked up, her owl-like eyes roaming over him.

“How can I help you,” she asked as she put a bookmark in her book and closed it, pushing it to the side when she finished speaking.

“Uh. I was wonderin’ where I could find a book called Mollie Fredrickson a-” The woman instantly lit up.

“Oh, Mollie Fredrickson? She has a shelf dedicated to her series. I can show it to you.” She maneuvered around the counter and gestured for him to follow. Arthur looked at the books as they passed. Some had pristine white pages while others had pages that were yellowed with age. Many looked used, but there were still a good amount of new books, including the Mollie Fredrickson series.

“Here they are.” The woman stopped in front of a long shelf with reddish spined books. Arthur picked up one and looked at it. Mollie was on the cover with another woman, guns in their hands.

“Which one is the first one,” he asked.

“The one in your hand. Are you interested in her stories?” Arthur shrugged.

“Kinda, but it’s actually a gift for someone.”

“Oh, how wonderful! Do you want me to wrap it?”

“Uhh no thanks. How much is it?” He flipped the book over, looking for a price tag.

“Eight dollars.”

“Alright.” Arthur fished out his wallet and pulled out the cash. “Here.” The woman took it from his hand and smiled.

“Thank you, sir! I hope whoever it is enjoys the book! If they’re interested in the rest of the series don’t be afraid to come back!” She waved as Arthur left. The door jingled behind him as he walked out the door. He put the book in his satchel and mounted Ghost, then spurred her into a trot towards the boarding house. He let his mind wander as Ghost guided herself back home, and his thoughts drifted towards Mollie Fredrickson and her stories. Whoever she was, she must’ve been a progressive. Arthur didn’t know many books that had women main characters (not that he knew very many books in general), and a negro woman no less? That was something. Albert would definitely like the book. Maybe he’d even end up naming the baby after her.

Arthur stopped Ghost in her tracks, and she turned her head to look at him in confusion. Arthur stared down at her.

“Mollie…” His heart sped up in his chest and he looked up toward the direction of the boarding house and repeated the name. With a squeeze Ghost started into a fast trot while Arthur mumbled the name under his breath.

“I’ve gotta tell Albert.”

 

He got to the boarding house a moment later, his eyes searching for the photographer. Instead he saw a familiar face at the edge of the property, by the street. It was Harry Binket, one of the men from the train. The sudden change in his course of thought threw him and he had to take a moment to process the man watching the boarding house. 

“Hey,” he called. “Whatchu doin’!?” Binket’s eyes widened at him and he walked away. Arthur would have gone after him if Albert hadn’t barged out of the house a moment later, the door slamming open behind him.

“Arthur!” Both he and the baby wore huge grins as they came up to greet him.

“What is it,” he asked as he got down from his horse. A flash of worry ran through him, but their smiling faces immediately trounced any anxiety in his heart.

“I found her a name! A name, Arthur!” He held up the baby and laughed. Arthur’s brow quirked as a cold feeling grew in his chest. A name? What kind of name would be better than Mollie?

“And what name would that be?”

“Mollie!” Arthur stared at his partner for a moment before he registered what he’d said, then let out a loud laugh and clapped a hand to his forehead. Albert frowned.

“You don’t like it?”

“No! No,” he laughed, “It’s just that I thought of the same thing on my way back.” The frown returned to a grin and Albert let out a chuckle.

“Oh! That is funny. Great minds think alike eh?”

“Yeah, I guess yer right,” Arthur replied as a gentle expression settled on his face, eyes sparkling when his and Albert’s met. They gazed at each other for a moment, which broke with a distressed noise from the baby.

“Are you hungry again,” Albert asked her. He turned and the two men walked back inside the boarding house. They made their way into the kitchen, and the photographer bounced her as Arthur looked for a bottle and some milk.

“So, what’ve you been up to while I was gone,” Arthur began. He let out a soft ‘aha’ once he found the bottle.

“Nothing much. I finished developing my photographs. We should pick out two to give to Miss Archer before we leave. Oh! And I called Maggie.”

“How is she?” Arthur afixed the top and handed the bottle to Albert, who began coaxing her to drink.

“She’s much better than I thought! She told me all about her walk through the market last week. Apparently the cats ate some of the food we left for her so she had to get more.” Arthur chuckled at that.

“Really now?”

“Yes! And she said it wasn’t much trouble. Nobody eyed her or anything.”

“Well that’s good. I’m proud of ‘er,” Arthur said as he leaned up against the counter in front of his partner. The baby was now sucking from the top contentedly. 

“As am I. She’s come so far from who she was when we found her on my doorstep.” Albert’s eyes filled with warmth and he gained a far-away look that Arthur was happy to just watch. His chest filled with pride for Maggie. She definitely had come a long way from the poor thing they’d taken in.

“Hey, how many cats do we have now,” he asked as the thought suddenly struck him. Albert’s apartment had a habit of attracting stray animals. They’d gained quite a few friends over the years.

“Oh yes! Two new ones that showed up two days ago. Both female. One’s a Russian Blue and the other is a Tuxedo. Maggie said she’d named the Russian Blue ‘Tidepool’ and asked me what I wanted the Tuxedo to be named.” Arthur gave his partner a knowing smile.

“And what did you name ‘er?” Albert grinned.

“Miss Fancy Pants.” The cowboy laughed.

“Oh! And we have a new canine friend that comes around every couple of days.” 

“Oh, really now?”

“Oh, yes!” Albert nodded vigorously. “Maggie named him Baxter. I quite like it.”

“What breed is he,” Arthur asked.

“A Border Collie!” The cowboy gave a soft ‘hmm’ of interest.

“You do anything else while I was gone,” he asked.

“I fixed up my bandages. We forgot to this morning and they became very uncomfortable.” Arthur frowned, brows furrowed. He reached out to place a hand on Albert’s arm.

“I’m sorry, I should’ve remembered,” he said. 

“Oh, Arthur.. We’ve both had a lot on our minds the past few days. It’s alright.” Albert leaned in and gave his partner a peck on the forehead.

“Okay. How d’you look,” Arthur asked hesitantly.

“As far as I can tell I’m healing wonderfully, all thanks to you.” Albert winked at Arthur and in return got a small smile. After that a comfortable silence fell over the two. They contentedly sat watching Mollie drink from her bottle, and Arthur eventually took out his journal and new pencils to draw with. While he sketched, Albert followed the lines he drew with warmth in his belly. Over the course of about ten minutes Mollie’s visage formed and the cowboy started writing a little about her. Albert didn’t read this, however, because he knew Arthur would show it to him when he wanted to. The moment his partner finished, the door slammed open and a gaggle of women came into the entrance hall.

“Oh! My boys!” Miss Archer came running up to them and was somehow able to maneuver so that she could wrap her arms around both of them in a bone crushing hug.

“Hey, Miss Archer,” Arthur said warmly.

“Hello,” Albert said, mostly to the group of old women that stood in the entryway. Miss Archer turned back to the group after he addressed them and waved them into the kitchen.

“Come on! Come meet my boys,” she exclaimed. The women all looked at each other, then with an explosive noise of chatter, made their way into the room to greet the two men and baby.

“Oh what a cute little thing,” A couple of them commented, gathering around Albert to say hello to Mollie. The rest stayed near Arthur and Miss Archer, watching with smiles.

“So you must be Arty,” greeted one. She was a small japanese woman with a kind smile and even kinder eyes. Arthur grimaced slightly, but realized this was in good humour and chuckled after returning a small bow.

“The name’s Arthur, Miss.” The woman nodded in understanding, then gave Miss Archer a side-eye, to which she met and gave a wink.

“My name is Ai. It is nice to meet you, Arthur. Isabelle talks a lot about you and your partner.” Arthur’s brows rose slightly and glanced at Miss Archer, who was mid conversation with two other women.

“Does she now,” he asked. Ai nodded and chuckled at some fond memory.

“Oh, yes. She talks about how you and Albert travel the country taking pictures of and drawing the most beautiful things. Where have you been, if I may ask?” Arthur leaned himself against the counter and crossed his arms, contemplating.

“Well, let’s see… I’ve been all over the west. From California to Arkansas. Albert and I’ve spent a lot of that here, in The Five States. But we also like it up in Colorado an’ Wyoming. Yellowstone is beautiful.” Arthur paused, thinking of one of the times they’d gone up there. Albert had been there in time with some high fallutin’ family from the east and Arthur had taken a job as a hiking guide. However, it had been mostly to protect visitors from the possibility of getting mauled by a bear.

“We’ve also gone up to Canada before. Still haven’t been to Alaska. That’s Albert’s ultimate goal.” Arthur’s eyes wandered to the photographer, who was laughing and talking with the other women.

“I’ve been to Chicago and Detroit before. Albert hasn’t been to Detroit. He was born in New York, and we’ve gone once since we’ve been together. His Ma got sick and his Dad called him up to help take care of ‘er.”

“Oh my. Is she alright?” Ai looked worried for a moment. Her smile faltered and her brows furrowed.

“Yeah, she’s fine. But I’m afraid that’s the last time we’ll be goin’ to see them. Albert… told her some things and she didn’t quite approve.”

“That’s too bad,” Ai commented. Arthur nodded in agreement before continuing.

“We’ve both been to Tennessee, but haven’t gone anymore southeast than that. Albert’s got a commission from Atlanta though. We’re gonna have to talk about that soon.” Once Arthur finished, Ai nodded.

“Well, Arthur. You are a very well-travelled man,” her gaze shifted from him to Albert and back, “have you ever thought of settling down?” The cowboy was caught off guard by this question, and blubbered for a moment before answering.

“I-uh. No- I mean yes… sort of,” Ai cocked her head at him, “well yes, we have. Albert wants to. We have an apartment in Saint Denis waitin’ for us, but… I’m not a big city person. Or much of a civilization person in general. But I can tell Albert would miss it. He’s a city slicker at heart, no matter how much he loves the wilderness. It was all he knew until six years ago.”

“I see,” Ai said in a contemplative manner.” Maybe you should think on it some more, especially now that you have a child.” Arthur tensed at that.

“W-well, Mollie ain’t actually ours. I mean of course not, but what I mean is we’re tryin’ to find her a proper home.” Ai cocked her head.

“A proper home?”

“Well yeah. A sedentary place with parents and siblings. Somewhere she can roam around without fear. Somewhere she can grow up. Albert and I can’t really give her that.” Ai nodded slowly, and for a moment there was silence between them before she broke it.

“Mister Morgan. Arthur. From what I know of you, you did not grow up with a “sedentary” home either. And yet here you are. A fine man with a good life. If you are afraid you cannot give her the life she deserves, I am afraid you are wrong.” Arthur looked down at his feet and gulped. She wasn’t quite right about him, but then again nobody was. He wasn’t the fine man everyone thought him to be. 

But she was right that he had a good life. At least now. And thinking about it, he realized that _if_ they were to keep Mollie, she’d still have a family to grow up with, something he’d never had until Dutch and Hosea.

When he looked up from his shoes, Ai was still gazing at him, a warm expression on her face.

“Just think about it,” she said before walking away to go see Mollie and Albert. 

 

~

 

After Arthur’s conversation with Ai, he stayed by the cupboards, mainly watching the scene. At some point he’d taken the cookie jar out of the cabinet and was nibbling on what was left of the contents. His mind continued to circle over the conversation with Ai, struggling with something he wanted versus what he thought was for the best.

“Arthur,” Albert called from across the room. Arthur shook his head and came out of his stupor, locking gazes with his partner, whose face was like a beacon of light because of how bright his smile was.

“What,” he asked. Albert waved him over. Arthur shook out the last two cookies and munched on them as he walked over, a question in his eyes.

“Miss Archer’s friends are leaving. I think we should say goodbye.” Arthur offered the last cookie to his partner and Albert took it with a smile before the two walked into the entry hall where the group of women stood trading goodbyes. Ai came up to Arthur and bowed her head.

“Think about what I said,” she reminded him before leaving. The photographer gave Arthur a side-glance, to which he returned with a sheepish expression. 

Next, a few of the women Albert had chatted with came up to say their goodbyes. They were all very giggly and made Albert laugh. After that the last small couple came up and gave them smiles.

“We’re glad to see others,” one commented.

“We have two sons,” the other specified for Arthur. 

Albert must have talked about this with them because he nodded in understanding and said, “Cole and Josh have very good mothers.” After that the two bid their goodbyes and left, leaving only the two men, Mollie, and Miss Archer in the entryway. Mollie whined and rose an arm in the air to get their attention.

“I’ll go get her changed,” Albert said before giving Arthur a small peck on the cheek and walking out to the horses. Arthur yawned and stretched once the door closed, then rubbed his eyes.

“You should get some sleep,” Miss Archer said. Arthur hummed a response and followed her back into the kitchen. 

“I saw a guy watchin’ the boarding house today,” he suddenly remembered. 

“I’ll be careful.” 

“I know,” Arthur said, too tired to go into further conversation about it, so he leaned against the counter and watched Miss Archer make some hot chocolate for the three of them. A few minutes later Albert came back with Mollie in his arms. He settled himself next to Arthur, and the cowboy sleepily rested his head against the other man’s shoulder.

“Here you go, boys.” Miss Archer handed them two mugs. 

“Thank you,” they both said in unison before taking sips. Albert hummed in contentment.

“How was your day, Arthur,” he asked. 

“Good. Took that kid down to Flat Iron Lake. Met her friend. She likes gunslingers.”

“And how did she react to you?”

“They asked me to shoot a pebble on the beach. I got it, but I think I need glasses.” Albert chuckled.

“We’ll get you an appointment when we’re back in Saint Denis.”

“Okay… Oh. I got you a book.” Arthur put down his mug and rummaged in his satchel, taking out the gunslinger book he’d bought. Albert took it and looked it over.

“ _Mollie Fredrickson and the Baroness of Sweden._ ” After a moment Albert let out a laugh.

“What,” asked Arthur.

“Is this where you got Mollie from?” Arthur nodded sheepishly and Albert looked over the book again.

“It fits her.”

“I think so too,” Arthur said with a yawn.

 

~

 

After the three finished their hot chocolate Miss Archer bid them goodnight and went into the parlor to knit. The two men put their dishes in the sink and slowly made their way to their bedroom, where they undressed and curled up on the bed with Mollie between them.

They watched her for a few minutes as her eyelids slowly drooped and finally remained closed until morning. After that they met each other’s eyes.

“What did Ai talk to you about,” Albert questioned. 

“We talked about Mollie and us,” Arthur responded.

“And?”

“She thinks we should keep her.” Albert hummed.

“And what do you think,” he asked.

“I think that if we find her a family she could be happy, but if we don’t then she’d be stuck in an orphanage. I don’t think she’d like that.”

“No, she wouldn’t. Neither would I.”

“I also think that there’s always gonna be a chance that the family we find for her isn’t right for her.”

“That’s true,” Albert commented, and for a few minutes there was silence. 

“Do you want to keep her, Albert?” The photographer met his gaze.

“More than anything.”

“Then we’ll keep her,” Arthur decided. His partner's eyes widened and he stared.

“Are you serious,” he asked.

“I am. I’m willing.”

“Arthur, are you _sure_?” Albert gripped Arthur’s side form under the covers. Arthur grabbed the hand and squeezed it.

“As sure as the day is long.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY. THEY ARE DADS.
> 
> ~  
> I feel bad for the lack of Shadow's Cast in this chapter but I'm hoping there will be a lot more of her in chapter 13.  
> Also Miss Archer loves her gay sons and constantly talks about them to her friends. (They're basically just a group of wlw solidarity and I'm living for it.)
> 
> And the bit about Arthur needing glasses I feel like would be canon if he'd lived. I mean jesus fuck he's been shooting shit since he was a kid, and with how much hunting we make him do in game? How could his eyes not be a bit bad when he's 41?  
> ~
> 
> See y'all next time! Happy 2020!


End file.
